Choices
by ZillahAnn
Summary: The choices they made shaped the course of the war. Semi-Marriage Law Fic. When Hermione and Oliver are faced with choices that change the course of their lives and the course of the war, how many other lives will be impacted? AU post GOF.


**Prologue and Important Information to the Story**

This story is set in the Golden Trio's 7th year. It is AU past book 4 (meaning in this timeline books 5,6, and 7 never happened). Sirius Black's name was cleared in the Trios 6th year when Pettigrew was caught trying to spy on Dumbledore while in his rat form. Dumbledore has created a group to help fight the rising threat that the ministry is choosing to ignore. They are called the Order of the Founders. Now the ministry has slowly been infiltrated by Deatheaters. They have passed increasingly restrictive laws over the last year in an attempt to curtail resistance to the inevitable open war that is looming. The most recent law passed is a Marriage Law. The ministry stated upon it's passing that it is designed to help declining magical birth rates by forcing Pureblood Witches and Wizards to marry Muggleborns. To appease Pureblood sensibility, the law allows the Pureblood party to petition for a Muggleborn who must accept a suit within three months of the first petition or be required to marry the first person to file the petition. The Order feels that this is a manoeuvre designed to control Muggleborns' involvement in the resistance.

 **Order of the Founders headquarters (Kingsley Shacklebolts' Manor in Surrey) Sunday, August 24, 1997**

 _Order members present; Dumbledore, Kingsley, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Minerva McGonagall, Filius Flitwick, Nymphadora Tonks, Severus Snape, Arthur Weasley, Molly Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Bill Weasley, and his wife, Fleur._

Albus Dumbledore opened the meeting "As you all are aware, Ms Granger has received many petitions from less than desirable candidates. I believe we have decided on an alternative match for her that will suit well. I have asked him to meet with me tomorrow to see if he would be willing to petition for her."

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Headmasters office Monday, August 25. 8:00pm**

"Ah Mr Wood, so good of you to meet me." Albus smiled at Oliver as he took a seat before the crowded desk.

"Hello, Headmaster. It was no problem though I am a little confused as to why you would like to speak to me, sir," Oliver responded.

"Yes, yes. I understand your career is going well? You're starting for Puddlemere United now aren't you?"

"Ah, yes sir. For the last year and a half."

"I hear that you are a favourite for the national team for the next World Cup."

"That is the rumour sir; you wanted to see me to talk about Quidditch, sir?"

Dumbledore chuckled "No my dear boy; I just thought we would ease into the conversation. Your career is doing well, is there a special someone in your life?"

"Oh, um, no, I'm not seeing anyone. I felt it was more important to focus on my career then be distracted by a relationship," Oliver responded with a confused air.

"Understandable my dear boy, very reasonable. And it seems to have done you very well. Have you heard of the newest law passed by the Ministry?"

Oliver's face went from confusion to anger quickly. "I have yes, and it's horrible! I don't know what they're thinking! To force marriage on anyone is madness. I always knew the Ministry was a bunch of idiots, but this is beyond belief."

"I completely agree with you Mr Wood. It has landed many Muggleborns in very difficult, and potentially dangerous, positions. Unfortunately, the law is the reason I have requested your presence today." Dumbledore sighed. "Do you remember Hermione Granger?"

Oliver sat back in his chair and looked thoughtful, "I do yes, friends with Harry Potter. Helped Harry in that horrible game against Hufflepuff my last year here with some clever spell to help him see during a severe storm during the match. She is a Muggleborn isn't she?"

"Yes Mr Wood, she is. She is possibly the most famous Muggleborn alive at the moment and one who is heralded as the Brightest Witch of her Age. Her intelligence is well known and, in some circles, feared."

"You mean Deatheaters and You-Know-Who," Oliver cut in.

"Exactly Mr Wood. She has received ten petitions to date all from either known Deatheaters or sons of know Deatheaters. Of course, those are not desirable matches for her continued well-being. We in the Order of the Founders wish to find a suitable alternative for her. We would like to avoid matching her with anyone from the Order as we feel that would make her an even greater target for the other side. We also felt that if her marriage were of interest to the wider populace, she would be even safer. You are very well known in your own right Mr Wood, and your marriage would gain a fair amount of media coverage in its own right."

Oliver took a deep breath and broke eye contact with Dumbledore. "Isn't she too young for the law? Isn't it aimed at 17-40-year-olds? She should have at least have a few more months…"

"Unfortunately not, Mr Wood. Ms Granger turned 17 last September."

He rubbed his forehead with his right hand as he thought through everything that was just said. Several moments passed before he spoke. "How does Hermione feel about me as a potential husband?"

"She and I have spoken at length about several candidates. She has stated that she is content with the final list and I should go ahead with whomever I feel is the best choice. You are my first choice, Mr Wood, for many reasons that I don't believe are necessary to go into at this point."

Oliver nodded silently. "I would like to speak to her before I agree to petition for her."

"Of course, Mr Wood!" Dumbledore rose and crossed to the fireplace, dropping a pinch of floor powder in he said: "Professor McGonagall, are you there?"

"Yes, Headmaster?"

"Please bring Ms Granger to my office as soon as possible."

"Of course, Headmaster."

"She's here? The term doesn't start for another week!" Oliver said in surprise.

The flames died down and returned to their golden glow as Dumbledore walked back to his desk.

"Yes, I brought her here in the thought that you might wish to converse with her before you made a decision. It appears that was the correct choice."

A few minutes passed in silence with both men were occupied by their thoughts before there was a sharp rap on the door.

Professor McGonagall escorted Hermione Granger into the room. Noticing Oliver in the chair before the desk, Hermione looked surprised briefly before smiling. Oliver thought that she seemed to relax slightly.

"Come in! Come in!" Dumbledore smiled and conjured two more chairs for the new arrivals.

"I trust you remember Mr Wood, Ms Granger?"

"Yes, Headmaster. How are you, Oliver? The last game against the Arrows was brilliant. Most of Gryffindor was shattered the next day; it was a long match."

Oliver looked at Hermione in shock before starting to smile. "Thank you. It was a team effort. I didn't know you like Quidditch?"

Hermione smirked at him with wry humour. "I will admit to not being a huge fan until Harry became Captain last year. He and Ron saw to the holes in my education. Even now not many people know that I follow Quidditch."

Oliver laughed as he settled more comfortably into his chair before his expression shifted to a slightly sad smile. "Headmaster Dumbledore said the two of you had talked about the marriage law and your choices. He told me you left the final decision to him, but I want to know how you feel with me being his choice. I will not petition for you unless I know you would be happy."

Hermione beamed at him with what appeared to be a genuine pleasure. "I was open to any choice on the final list, but you asking to speak to me to give me an option in a situation where I don't have any real options makes me very happy. Yes, Oliver, I will be happy with you as my choice."

The tension in the room seemed to drop dramatically with this, and everyone appeared to relax.

Oliver smiled at her. "I'm glad to hear that lass. Headmaster, how do I go about placing a petition?"

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he handed a rolled parchment and quill to Oliver. "I have taken the liberty to fill it out for you, Mr Wood. All that is required is your signature."

Oliver and Hermione shared a rueful smile as Oliver unrolled the parchment and took the proffered quill. He signed the parchment and rolled it again.

Dumbledore took it from him and handed it to a waiting owl. "Now, Ms Granger should receive the petition tomorrow. Once she signs it, it becomes a legally binding document. I believe that you should marry on the coming Saturday. The sooner, the better after all. I only ask that Ms Granger catches the Hogwarts Express as she would normally have on Monday to allow her to start her Head Girl duties. I also feel we should keep this as quiet as possible. The fewer people who know ahead of time, the less likely of it being leaked and thwarted. Mr Wood is there anyone you feel must attend the wedding? Other than Ms Granger that is," Dumbledore chuckled at the end.

Oliver smiled. "I would like my parents to be here. I haven't any siblings, and we can send out an announcement to my extended family afterwards. Perhaps I can tell them there is a formal party that I would like them to attend, and I can portkey with them here on Saturday? I will explain everything to them once we're here."

"Ah yes, I believe that would be most desirable. I will arrange for a portkey for you. How is 6:30 pm? Will we have the ceremony at seven here in my office? If that is acceptable, Ms Granger? Who would you like here?"

"I would like Harry, Ron, and Ginny, as well as Professors McGonagall and Flitwick if you please."

"What about your parents' lass? I could collect them for you and bring them with my parents."

Hermione's face fell as she looked down at her hands folded in her lap.

"Unfortunately, that won't be possible, Mr Wood. Her parents were killed in a Deatheater raid almost two years ago," Professor McGonagall spoke when it seemed words were beyond Hermione.

"Oh lass, I'm sorry." Oliver rose from his chair and tugged Hermione to him to wrap her in a hug. Hermione stiffened at first, then slowly relaxed into his arms, wrapping her arms around his waist and returning the hug as the professors smiled at the couple.

The couple drew comfort from each other for some time before Dumbledore spoke again. "We have many things to discuss and plan before Saturday if you don't mind retaking your seats?" Oliver and Hermione broke apart, making eye contact with small smiles and blushes. "Now Mr Wood, given the situation we feel it best for you to live in the Castle as well. We will provide a suite of rooms here for you both to live in since the terms of the law require you to share a bed. Ms Granger, did you bring your charms project with you?"

"Yes, Headmaster." Hermione pulled a leather loop from her pocket and handed it to the Headmaster.

"Excellent! Thank you, Ms Granger. Mr Wood this ingenious necklace will make your commuting to and from the castle much easier. All Ms Granger's idea and implementation of course, with the smallest of help from Professor Flitwick. It is the reason he has offered her an apprenticeship after graduation. She is quite bright. Once you put on the necklace, it will attune itself to your magical core so it will only ever be usable by you. It will also become invisible and undetectable. This necklace will allow you to apparate into Hogwarts. You will not be able to bring anyone with you when you do, however. If you try, they'll be trapped outside the wards."

Oliver looked at the Headmaster and Hermione in shock. "That that is brilliant! How did you ever manage this?! Well done Hermione!"

Hermione blushed. "I couldn't have done it without Professors Dumbledore and Flitwick. It required the Headmaster to allow it to be keyed to the wards."

"We ask that you only ever apparate into your new rooms as to keep this ability hidden," the Headmaster added. "We would like you to move into the castle tomorrow. If you would apparate into my office with your things at ten tomorrow night, I will show you to your new rooms. You will be able to apparate there from then on. Please eat in your rooms until the Monday after the wedding as to not alert anyone to your presence., Dobby the house elf has our confidence in this and will be responsible for your rooms, so call on him as you require."

"Absolutely Headmaster. Thank you."

"After the wedding, you are welcome at the head table for any meal you choose to have in the castle. I will write a marriage announcement and send it to the Daily Prophet on Sunday, to go out in Monday's paper."

"Thank you again, Headmaster."

With this Dumbledore handed the leather necklace to Oliver. They watched the leather shimmer and disappear as he put it on.

"Oliver, could I ask you for a favour?"

"Of course, Hermione. Anything."

"Would you feel comfortable going into the muggle world to a florist and ordering a bouquet for me? I don't want to get married without flowers. I have been working on my dress, and it is almost completed now. So that is sorted, as are the boys' and Ginny's outfits, but I have no way to get to the muggle world for flowers, and I don't think it would be wise to order from the wizarding world." With this, she handed him a sheet of parchment and a small bag. "This is what I would like and the galleons to pay for it, though you will need to get them converted."

Oliver smiled and handed the bag back to her, "I have no problems ordering the flowers and picking them up for you, lass, but I will pay for them. I will take care of that tomorrow when I go into the muggle world for our rings. I hope you don't mind, but my family has a traditional style ring. I hope you will like it."

"I'm sure I would like whatever you would have picked out Oliver, but the ministry is providing the rings."

"Then we will wear the ministry rings on our right hands, I refuse to give up the tradition," Oliver stated stubbornly.

Hermione smiled at him and nodded, "I'm happy with that, then".

"Do you have a preference for what I wear or my parents wear lass?"

"Not really. I figured it was easier to theme in black and white, less strain to match anything."

They spent the next hour talking over more details both for the ceremony and plans for the immediate future.

"Alright then. I guess I will see you again on Saturday." With this everyone stood and Oliver hugged Hermione before smiling his boyish grin and pulling out his wand to apparate away.

 **Shacklebolt Manor Monday, August 25 11:00 pm**

Harry, Ron, and Ginny were waiting for Hermione when she got back to the room she shared with Ginny.

"Well?! Was it what we thought? Dumbledore's choice for your husband?" Ginny was the first to speak.

"Yes, it was. The wedding will be Saturday. Professor McGonagall will get us at 6:30. We will portkey to the Headmasters office."

"Ok, that's great, but who are you marrying?!" Ron almost shouted. Everyone laughed at his question.

"Leave it to you, 'Mione, to have all the details but leave out the most important part," Snickered Harry.

Hermione blushed "Oh right, sorry. Oliver Wood."

The trio grew quiet before Ron started laughing. "Aren't you glad we got you to like Quidditch now?!" he burst out.

Hermione just rolled her eyes as the other three laughed. "Ginny, is your mother still upset that she and the rest of your family can't be at the wedding?"

Ginny sighed "Not really. She knows why they can't be, but is still sulking about it. She made Dumbledore promise to take loads of pictures, at least."

 **Hogwarts: Headmaster office Saturday, August 30, 6:30 pm**

Oliver and his parents portkeyed into the empty Headmasters office. Once they had landed, Mr and Mrs Wood looked at Oliver with confusion. "Oliver? Where are we?"

"Mum, Da, this isn't a party. You know the horrible new marriage law? I have offered for and been accepted by Hermione Granger. There are many reasons why, but the only one that really matters is that I like her. She is a brilliant witch with a genuinely caring nature. We didn't have a lot of time to make this decision because I refuse to let someone as amazing as she marry a Deatheater! We're at Hogwarts, in the Headmasters office for my wedding. Hermione and I will live here at Hogwarts while she finishes up her schooling and her apprenticeship with Professor Flitwick. Honestly, I'm not sure what comes after that, I suspect it will depend a lot on the outcome of this war the Ministry refuses to fight. A fight I will more than likely be taking part in as I won't leave my wife to fight it without me. I hope you can support this. The announcement will be in the Daily Prophet on Monday. This will be a minimal ceremony, just us, some of her friends and a few professors. Unfortunately, she lost her parents so please don't ask her about them. I want this to be as perfect as possible for her."

Mr and Mrs Wood shared a shocked look before looking back at their son. "Of course we support you, Ollie, always!" Mrs Wood said. "When will she arrive? What can you tell us about her? Other than she is apparently rather gifted with charms. I've never known Filius to take an apprentice! Is she a 7th year? How old is she?"

Oliver relaxed and looked at his watch. "Any moment now actually. She is a 7th year and will be 18 in September. I'm not sure where the Headmaster is I thought he would be here when we arrived."

The door opened, and the Headmaster, Professor Flitwick, and a small, nondescript man in crisp black robes entered the room.

"So sorry for the wait. We were escorting the Ministry Officiant, Mr Wells." The Headmaster smiled at the Woods.

"Now Mr Wells I understand the rings are charmed. Would you mind if I examine them?" Flitwick inquired. "The bride is a curious sort, and I would like to be able to answer any questions she has about them."

"Oh, well, I don't see a problem with that," replied Mr Wells.

He handed a small felt pouch to Professor Flitwick just as Professor McGonagall, Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione arrived.

Oliver smiled at Hermione and offered her the large box that had been placed on Professor Dumbledore's desk. Inside was the bouquet she had requested - a beautiful arrangement of white roses that trailed down, with bits of white lace woven between the roses and tiny crystals scattered throughout the petals. It complimented her dress perfectly.

Her dress was a simple drop waist, sweetheart neck dress with thick lace straps at the curve of her shoulders. The lace that covered the bodice of the dress was intricate interwoven roses and vines that flowed down to the soft tulle skirt. Her hair was pulled up into a bunch of curls at the back of her head with more lace ribbons interlaced throughout, dusted with crystals winking subtly.

"You're beautiful lass, but you're missing jewellery. I'm glad I took my hint from the flowers" Oliver whisper as he pulled out a large jewellery box and opened it to show a necklace of intertwined white enamelled roses set in silver. The matching earring was a delicate trail of roses that would drop just to her jaw when she wore them. Oliver took the necklace out of the box and leaned around to fasten it where it rested just on her collar bones as she looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"Oh Oliver, you didn't need to do this," she whispered as she touched the necklace. "Thank you!"

"I'll let you put on the earrings as I'm sure I'm not capable of such delicate work." He smiled at her as he stepped back.

Hermione handed her bouquet to Ginny. While Hermione fastened the earrings, Oliver walked over to Harry and Ron. "I don't have a best man, would one of you be willing to stand up with me? I need some to hand me her ring at the right moment."

The boys looked at each other and shrugged. "Sure Oliver, I can probably manage that" answered Ron, "I think Harry should stand with Ginny for Hermione. He's more like her brother than I am. I'm just the daft best mate."

Oliver grinned as Harry and Ginny snorted, and Hermione rolled her eyes. Oliver then handed ring boxes to Ron and Ginny as Professor Flitwick finished examining the ministry rings.

"Well, I think we're ready now if everyone will take their places?" With a quick flick of his wand, Professor Dumbledore vanished his desk and other office trappings and created a row of chairs at the back of the room for the Professors and Parents.

The ministry officiant stepped to the far side of the chamber, away from the chairs, as Professor Flitwick handed the ministry rings to Ron and Ginny. Oliver and Hermione faced each other in front of the officiant, with Ginny and Harry behind Hermione, and Ron standing behind Oliver.

Before the officiant could start, Professor Dumbledore stood up with a camera. "Don't mind me. I just thought we would all appreciate some pictures of this glorious occasion!" Everyone tried to ignore the wise wizard in bright purple robes bobbing around with the camera.

"Oliver and Hermione. Today you are surrounded by your family and friends, all of whom are gathered to witness your exchange of vows and to share in the joy of this occasion. Oliver and Hermione know now before you go further that since your paths have crossed in this life, you have formed eternal bonds. As you seek to enter this state of matrimony, you should strive to make real the ideals that give meaning to this ceremony and the joy of marriage. With full awareness, know that in this moment you are declaring your intent before your friends and family as witnesses. The promises made today, and the ties that are bound here, greatly strengthen your union and will cross the years and lives of each soul's growth. Do you seek to enter this ceremony?"

Oliver and Hermione smiled at each other.

"We do."

"I will now ask you to seal the vows you share with each other by the giving and receiving of rings. The perfect circle of the ring symbolises eternity. The precious metal came from the ground as a rough ore and was heated and purified, shaped and polished. Something beautiful was made from raw elements. Love is like that. It comes from humble beginnings, made by imperfect beings. It is the process of making something beautiful where there was once nothing at all."

Oliver turned to Ron and collected the rings. He quickly slipped the ministry ring on Hermione's right hand, awkwardly working around her bouquet, before gently picking up her left hand. As he looked into her eyes, he slipped her ring onto her finger. "Hermione, we may not have known each other long or all that well, but with this symbol I promise, now from here on out, you will hold my friendship, my loyalty, and I hope someday my love. May you see my promise every time you look at your ring, and may it bring you joy and peace."

Tears sparkled in her eyes as she looked down at the Claddagh on her finger, with its silver hands holding a heart that shone with aquamarine and a delicate golden crown. Ginny slipped the rings into Hermione's hand as she took the bouquet away to allow Hermione full use of her hands. Hermione slipped the ministry ring onto Oliver's right hand before taking his left hand, making sure she had the gold Claddagh in the correct position, slid his ring into place before looking into his eyes.

"Oliver, you have held my friendship since I was 13 and I saw how loyal a friend you were to your team. You have held my loyalty since you asked for my opinion and feelings in a situation where I had no options, insisting on giving me every choice available. I have deep faith that you will hold my love. May you take comfort in this promise, from this day forward, everything I have, everything I am, is bound to you."

"So now your lives, spirits, and magic are joined. The bond of marriage is not formed by these rings, but rather by the vows you have made. For always you hold in your own hands the fate of this union. Above you are stars and below you is earth. Like stars, your union should be a constant source of light, and like earth, a firm foundation from which to grow. On behalf of all those present and the Ministry of Magic, I pronounce you married. You may seal your vows with a kiss."

Hands still gripped, Oliver leaned down to brush a chaste kiss across Hermione's lips. Sparks shot out from their touching lips to arc above them and explode into silver, and gold burst as their magic twined in marriage to the backdrop of the shutter clicks from the camera and sniffles from Mrs Wood, Professor McGonagall, and Ginny.

The couple broke apart with a shared small smile as they turned to accept the congratulations of those gathered. Professor Flitwick escorted the ministry officiant out as Dumbledore shuffled everyone around for some more formal pictures.

Once they had finished posing for the pictures and Professor Flitwick had returned, Dumbledore called Dobby to lay out a small buffet of food for everyone.

As the others filled their plates, Oliver took Hermione's hand and gently pulled her over to meet his parents. "Hermione, these are my parents, Ian and Imogen Wood. Mum, Da, this is Hermione."

Mrs Wood pulled Hermione into a hug, "Welcome to the family Hermione! Please call me Imogen."

Hermione was slightly overwhelmed by the warm welcome - after all, she had practically forced their son into marriage! "Um, thank you, Imogen. I'm sure this must be a terrible surprise, I am sorry for how sudden this was. I promise to protect Oliver with my life. I won't allow him to be harmed for being married to me."

Oliver's parents looked at her with surprise as Oliver shook his head with a mixture of exasperation and irritation. "Don't be daft Hermione; it's not your responsibility to protect me. I choose to wed you, that was my choice. If I am injured in the coming war, it will not be your fault, and if you try diving in front of me to 'protect' me I will be most put out with you!"

"Oliver…"

"No, that is enough now. We will talk about this ridicules notion later. The food looks good, and we have a cake to cut." With this Oliver placed a firm hand on Hermione's elbow and started to guide her to the cake sparing a brief smile for his confused parents.

The rest of the festivities passed in a blur for Hermione. Before she knew it, Oliver was guiding her through the cold, empty halls to their new rooms.

 **Hogwarts: Woods Rooms Sunday, August 31, 10 pm.**

Oliver and Hermione entered the set of rooms they would be sharing. A good-sized room with walls mostly full of bookshelves. A roaring fire in the grate with a long comfortable sofa pulled close. A small kitchen area in the back-right corner next to a large sitting area with a sofa and chairs with a little table that held a large vase of lilies. A door on the left would lead to the bedroom thought Hermione, but she was too nervous to check for sure. Instead, she walked to a little nook between bookshelves within eyesight of the door. She lifted her wedding bouquet to eye level before pressing the handle to the wall and muttered a sticking charm. With a wave of her wand, she placed a stasis charm on it so that it would remain this beautiful and fresh forever.

She turned around to see Oliver sitting on the arm of the sofa looking at her with a small smile. "lovely lass, it looks good there. Did you want to get changed into something more comfortable so we can talk or do you just want to go to bed?"

Hermione huffed out a small laugh. "Well that gets right to the point, doesn't it!"

Oliver looked confused for a moment before he blushed. "NO! I meant to sleep! It's been a long day for us both. I mean. I know we have to consummate the marriage within 24 hours, but we have a lot of time left. We shouldn't rush things."

Hermione blushed as she ducked her head at her misunderstanding.

"I'll let you have the first crack at the bathroom to get changed. I'll just wait out here, shall I?" Oliver offered.

Hermione gave him a small smile and moved into the bedroom. Dobby had brought her a small bag with what she would need for the remainder of the weekend and her uniform for the train ride Monday morning. She picked up her bag and headed into the bathroom to change. Hermione paused to look in the mirror; she did look tired, she thought. Maybe Oliver was right. She was too tired and nervous to try anything more than sleeping right now. Getting out of her wedding dress was much easier with the application of magic - she would have needed help with the buttons otherwise, and how awkward would that have been? She draped the dress over the towel rack for the moment while she slowly unwound her hair. Once it was loose around her shoulders again, she looked in her bag to see what Ginny had packed for her, as Ginny had taken over the packing when it became evident that Hermione was too distracted by getting ready for the wedding itself.

"Bloody hell Ginny!" White lace. Very little white lace. Rather see-through white lace. A halter style with a deep v neckline Hermione was sure she had no hope of actually filling, and it looked like it would barely cover her bum! The little nighty had a pair of white lace boy short knickers attached with to it with a note:

' _Go get 'em, tiger! Hope you both enjoy my wedding gift! Ginny'_

Oh, good heavens! I can't wear this! Thought Hermione. I would look like a tomato in lace if I tried! A quick rummage in the bag showed that her only other options were jeans and a jumper or her uniform.

She is a dead woman when I get ahold of her, she thought. She knows I'm rubbish at clothes transfiguration.

Hermione settled on putting on the little nighty and casting a glamour, so it looked like she was in a long flannel nightgown that covered her from chin to ankles.

She stepped back into the bedroom after finishing her prep for bed. She carried her wedding dress to the box she had asked Dobby to provide for her. She gently laid her dress in the box before wrapping it in blue tissue paper and shrinking the box and placing it in the bottom drawer of the large wardrobe. She hung the remainder of her clothes on the left side of the wardrobe as it appeared Oliver had already claimed the right side.

Now that she had done all she could do to dawdle she lifted her chin and moved to the bedroom door, trying to pretend that the massive four poster bed with the sapphire duvet wasn't behind her. She entered their sitting room holding her courage with both hands.

Oliver looked up from the sofa where he was sitting with a book. He had removed the muggle suit jacket and black and white striped tie he had worn with the black muggle suit. He smiled when he saw the stubborn tilt to her chin and her long blue flannel gown before taking a second look at the gown and getting a confused look on his face, "Do you have your nightdress glamoured, lass?"

Hermione felt the blush start to creep up her neck, "Yes, I do. How did you know?"

"When you moved just now, there was a slight reflection, and I've never known flannel to reflect light. Why are you glamoured?" Oliver was standing now and moving towards her.

"I made the mistake of letting Ginny pack for me when she knows I'm rubbish with clothing transfiguration. I felt this was more appropriate than what she chose for me. Though I'm starting to get chilled, can we move to in front of the fire?" They moved closer to the flames and Hermione began to relax the warmer she got.

"I'm a dab hand at transfiguration. Would you like me to properly transfigure whatever you're wearing under the glamour into a warmer gown?"

"While I would appreciate it, it would require you to see what I am wearing to be able to transfigure it. So, no. You should take your turn the bathroom; I'm going to climb into bed. Do you have a preference on which side of the bed?"

Oliver grinned down at her as she appeared to be fascinated by the flames. "I promise not to comment on what you're wearing, please let me make you more comfortable."

Hermione huffed out a sigh before stealing her nerve and dropping glamour.

She heard his sharp intake of breath and risked looking up at him. His jaw was practically on his chest as his gaze raked over her. She wasn't sure what to make of his reaction, and as she ducked her head in embarrassment, she noticed a much larger bulge in his trousers then had been there before. A feeling of almost giddy relief washed over her. She had never thought of herself as pretty or sexy, and so few boys had ever shown any interest in anything more than her brain and getting help with her their homework. She had been afraid that Oliver wouldn't be attracted to her and that would make this whole thing even more complicated. She heard Oliver gulp before shifting slightly back before starting to raise his wand.

Hermione was feeling rather bold after seeing his reaction, so she took a half step closer and laid her hand on his right wrist to stop him from transfiguring her nighty. She rose up on her toes to gently press her lips to his. He let out a ragged moan and pulled her into him with his left arm before licking the seam of her lips in an attempt to deepen the kiss. Hermione responded enthusiastically, opening her mouth and sweeping her tongue to mate with his as she brought her right hand up to tangle in his hair.

Oliver broke this kiss and rested his forehead against hers, "We don't have to rush into anything Hermione. I will move at whatever speed you like. I must say that Ginny has outdone herself with this nighty, I couldn't imagine anything this sexy could still be so virginal." He smirked, "Of course, maybe it is virginal, and all its sexiness comes from you".

Hermione blushed with pleasure as she brought her other hand up to rest on his broad shoulder. "Take me to bed Oliver?" She whispered. She felt him shudder against her and he briefly pressed his pelvis into her stomach.

"I'd ask you if you were sure, lass, but I might just cry if you changed your mind." With that Oliver dipped down and lifted Hermione into his arms and set a brisk pace to the bedroom as Hermione's head swam with pleasure with his words and actions.

No one had ever carried her this way before. It made her feel delicate and feminine and cherished. As that thought crossed her mind, her heart gave a hard thump. She was a strong, independent, and headstrong woman, these feelings were completely foreign to her.

Why shouldn't I feel cherished on my wedding night? There wasn't anything wrong with it. In fact, it was delightful. She could still be a strong woman and still enjoy feeling delicate with her husband. Right?

As these thoughts tumbled through her head, Oliver had made it to the bedroom and with a small twitch of his wand pulled back the duvet on the bed and settled Hermione on the bed before sliding in next to her.

He was propped up on his right elbow looking down at her with a tender smile. "I can practically hear you thinking lass. Anything you want to share?"

"Oh no, please no. They're such silly random thoughts. I would much rather kiss you..." Hermione ended with a blush.

Oliver looked at her thoughtfully. "I think I would like to hear your random, silly thoughts, lass."

Hermione looked away with a sigh. "All my life I have been the strong one in any group. The leader. The one everyone leans on. I have always been independent and headstrong. All I could think as you carried me in here was that I felt delicate, and cherished. I was just trying to reconcile who I know I am with being delicate and enjoying feeling cherished." She glanced back at Oliver looking at her with a most tender smile.

"I'm glad I made you feel cherished, lass. It's something I will try and often do. Yes, you are a strong and independent, and beautifully delicate. I think I like that I will be the only one to see this side of you. We're married. We both plan on this being the only marriage for us, and we respect each other. I think allowing each other to see aspects of ourselves that no one ever sees will help us build our relationship. Something that my mother once told me about relationships that I feel is most applicable to us is this; if you have two very strong, well-established trees with deep roots that can stand alone quite easily, and they choose to lean together, their strength can be multiplied almost infinitely, and their weaknesses are almost erased altogether. But if you have a single strong tree trying to support a weak tree, the weak tree will weaken the strong tree until they both fall. With you, I know I have met my match in strength, and I know we can be so much stronger together."

Hermione had started to cry during his speech. She had never found someone who supported her strength and her need to be strong. "Thank you. That means more to me then you can ever really understand. I think we have been distracted from what brought us in here long enough. Kiss me!"

Oliver laughed as he bent down to take her mouth in a heated kiss.

 **Hogwarts: Woods Rooms Sunday, August 31, 10 am**

"Dobby is bringing Mr Wood and his new Mrs Wood breakfast!" Dobby's cheer startled the new couple awake.

Hermione realised that she had been sleeping with her head on Oliver's right shoulder with his arm keeping her tight against his side and the fingers of her right hand tangled in the light mat of hair on his chest.

She jumped and started to try and pull away, and Oliver tightened his grip on her to keep her in place as he twisted into her "Thank you Dobby. Please set it up on a table in the kitchen area."

He tilted her chin up, so their eyes met "Good morning Mrs Wood." He kissed her gently. "How are you feeling today?" Oliver asked as he released her to roll away and stand and stretch.

He had made it to the wardrobe and had started pulling out clothes before realising she wasn't speaking. He glanced over his shoulder at her to see her staring at his naked bum, a bemused look on her face.

"You have a very nice bum; you know that?" She smirked at him before getting out of bed and heading to the bathroom, leaving a rather surprised and amused Oliver to finish dressing.

They met in the living area at the small kitchen table, which was laden down with food by the ever-eager Dobby.

"So, I've a nice arse do I?" teased Oliver once they were filling their plates.

Hermione laughed. "I can practically see your head inflating. Yes, you have a lovely bum, hairless and quite firm. I guess all those hours on a broom have paid off," Laughed Hermione.

They finished their meal in comfortable silence.

"As pleasing as this is lass, I think there are a couple of things we need to talk about."

Leaving the table with remains of breakfast, Oliver led Hermione over to the sitting area closest to the kitchen area of their rooms.

"The rooms are larger than I was expecting," commented Hermione. "We have loads of shelf space, and will even when I get my books into place. And the little seating areas are unexpected. Also, the bathtub is almost as large as the prefects' bath."

"I was rather surprised as well. Dumbledore said this is a teacher's suite. Rather a nice perk really. It's bigger than the flat I had been living in."

They smiled at each other for a moment before Oliver developed a serious look. "Why did you talk that way to my parents last night lass? You're not responsible for my safety. I don't want you to try and protect me. We're going to be partners, full partners, in this. I fully intend to fight by your side in this coming war. I know neither of us can promise to stay safe because too much of that is out of our control, but I can promise to be with you come what may." As Oliver spoke, Hermione got more and more agitated. As he finished what was probably a well thought our speech she burst from her chair to start pacing.

"No, you won't be fighting by my side! That isn't your place! Your place is on the Quidditch pitch! You weren't the final choice because we wanted you to fight! I won't allow you to fight! If Voldemort thought for one moment that you were encouraging me to fight or supporting the fight, then we would become even larger targets! Why did you think everyone on the final list had no ties to the order? I need our marriage to lessen my threat level. The more Voldemort underestimates me, the better our chances are of winning!"

Oliver rose out of his chair with a furious snarl and grabbed her by the shoulders so she would be forced to look at him. "Then you shouldn't have married a bloody Gryffindor! Did you think I would leave you to fight alone while I was off playing Quidditch?! What kind of man do you think I am?"

"A smart one!"

With that declaration, Oliver released her and took a step back.

"I think you are a smart man, Oliver. One who is capable of seeing strategy and the big picture. You and your parents will be protecting me to a far greater degree following the plan I'm about to lay out for you than by fighting by my side." Hermione grabbed Oliver's left wrist and muttered something he couldn't understand, and suddenly a red and gold band appeared on his wrist. He looked at it in confusion before meeting Hermione's gaze. "It's a charmed bracelet. Invisible and undetectable to everyone but the Headmaster and me. It protects you and is tied to your magical core, same as your apparition necklace. If you are severely injured due to spell damage, it will portkey you to the hospital wing here and alert the headmaster and me. It also protects against the unforgivable curses by activating the portkey before the spell lands. Finally, it provides protection against someone trying to read your mind. It can't stop a focused attack, but a casual or shallow scan will be misdirected. In your case, it will only show you flying, or playing Quidditch. You have had this since the night you agreed to petition for me. Your parents were given the same bracelets by the Headmaster last night after we left. He has also given them necklaces like yours, and another bit of spelled jewellery that should help protect them. The Headmaster has told them enough of the plan to ensure their cooperation. The plan is for you and your parents to show apparent distaste with my connection to the Order and Harry. I will appear at every game you play and try to make at least one practice a week. The more it becomes noticed that I am distracted by you, the safer I will be."

Oliver sat down slowly in the chair and scrubbed his hands over his face. "This goes against everything in me lass. I'm not exactly known for backing down from a fight. I haven't been vocal about supporting either side really, but it's no secret I was mates with the Weasley twins in school and that I played with Harry who I have said many times is the best seeker I've ever seen. Now with marrying you, I cannot see how trying to deny those connections could be believable."

"So don't! You're a Pureblood and an only child. Why not say that you don't want to get involved because you want an heir. That you chose me for my intelligence and potential for improving the family line!"

Oliver snorted "I've never shown any interest in settling down or continuing the family name. I never even showed any interest in the groupies! At least half my team probably thinks I'm gay, rather than just being uninterested in fame seekers."

"So, say that you were getting more parental pressure. Most purebloods get married right out of Hogwarts, right? You're practically an old man."

"That isn't amusing, Hermione."

"Listen, Oliver; I know this is hard. Honestly, it won't get any easier. Most of the Order know the plan, as do Harry, Ron, and Ginny. We are going to have to stage a slow rift with them which will include fighting with the boys and Ginny and a perceived withdrawing of the support from the Headmaster and other teachers."

Oliver sighed and leaned back to stare at the ceiling as he thought through the plan. He could see the benefit to it. He could see that it had the potential to keep her more protected than if she were perceived to be on the front lines.

It just grated his ego to be used as a decoy, the empty-headed Quidditch obsessed husband. Oliver continued to think for several minutes. "I will agree to this on a few conditions. You keep me informed of everything that is going on. I get to be just as involved as you are. I become a secret member of the Order, and when it comes time for the final confrontation, I'm right there beside you."

"You can't be kept in the loop, Oliver. There is too much chance of you running up against a skilled Legilimens. The bracelet can't protect you that much."

Oliver sat back up and grinned at her "I'm an Occlumens. I learned to help myself stay focused during a game."

Hermione looked at him in surprise, before starting to pace again as she thought. She made a quick turn pointing her wand at Oliver's face "Legilimens!"

She saw the image of Oliver flying during a Quidditch game but brushed it aside as she knew it was a construct of the bracelet. She felt as she was sliding down into a cold lake as more images floated around her. All the images revolved around Quidditch so she tried to dive down to see what else she could find and the water just seemed to get deeper and colder. Finally, she turned to move back towards the surface. As the Quidditch images started floating by again she starting paying more attention, finally spotting one that included Harry. She dove into that image and found herself in the memory of the game against Hufflepuff during Oliver's last year at Hogwarts. She saw herself charm Harry's glasses and latched onto her image following it, trying to connect it to other memories, and suddenly found herself evicted from Oliver's mind. The rush of being expelled from his mind made her a bit dizzy, but when the world stopped spinning on her, she was met with a very calculating look on Oliver's face.

"You're a Legilimens?"

Hermione sat down and leaned forward resting her elbows on her knees. "Yes. I'm also incredibly talented Occlumens. Second only to Snape, and then only on a good day for him. Everyone in the Order are Occlumens, as are Harry, Ron, and Ginny. You're not a bad Occlumens, but until you can pass a test by either Snape or Dumbledore, you will remain outside the loop. For all our protection. You let me get too deep, and letting me dive into the memory could have been a fatal mistake. Now, I have another piece of charmed jewellery for you."

Hermione stood and went back into the bedroom to remove the last item from the small satchel that she had brought for the weekend. As she came back into their living area, she saw Oliver sitting slumped in his chair looking very dejected.

She paused, stopping to think about the pressure that they had heaped on this poor man. She didn't really know him, and yet she was expecting so much from him. She was asking him to sacrifice so much, his freedom, his good name and reputation, and for what? A chance that it would lead to Voldemort and his followers into thinking she wasn't a major player that they had to plan for? Was it even that great a chance?

She sighed. Too many questions and not enough answers. Better to stay the course for now.

She settled into the chair across from him again and held out a platinum ring, a simple, unadorned band.

"Place it on your right-hand index finger, once you have it one it will disappear just like the other charming jewellery I have given you. If you touch someone with this ring, even over their clothes, it will detect if they are under imperius or are polyjuiced. For the Imperius the ring will buzz three quick buzzes pause three more buzzes for as long as you have contact with the person, don't worry they won't be able to feel the buzzing. For polyjuice it will buzz for three seconds pause for two seconds then repeat. Its last function is to alert you to anyone concealed within ten feet of you. It should pick up spells, potions, Animagi, and even cloaks. If it detects anything, then you will feel it start up a low-grade constant buzz that will continue until the person is no longer within range."

Oliver looked at her in shock as he slid the ring onto his finger. "Will you never cease to amaze me, lass. I can see you well deserve the title 'Smartest Witch of Her Age', though I'm beginning to believe that is really too limiting a title for you. I expect that it will be changed to 'Smartest Witch of Any Age' before too much longer."

Hermione blushed and looked down. They sat in silence for a few more minutes each caught up in their thoughts.

"Oliver…" Hermione said hesitantly "I know we are asking a lot from you, maybe even too much. I need to know if this is too much. I know we have consummated the marriage, but it could be dissolved if we didn't have 'relations' for two weeks and both were found to be in good health. I know there are Order members who would accept me even if we divorced."

Oliver sat there with a hard look on his face studying the way she couldn't maintain eye contact and started to fidget in her chair as the silence stretched on.

"I know we haven't known each other long lass," Oliver said finally, "but I do believe that is the first time I have ever heard you sound truly foolish. I took my vows seriously, the only vows I intend to take in this life. I know it's going to a particular type of hell until this bloody war is finally finished. I have every intention of celebrating at the end of this with you, in a world we have helped shape. I will hold until then."

Hermione launched herself into his arms and buried her face into his shoulder. They spent several minutes just holding each other and enjoying the closeness.

"I know the kind of backlash I will receive as I start to appear to pull away from my friends and the Order publicly in a few months' time. We'll hold onto each other through this, ok?"

"I'll be happy to hold onto you as long as you'll let me, lass."

They sat cuddled in silence for a few minutes before Oliver spoke again. "I think I might have an idea for what we should tell people about why we married and why I would be uncomfortable with your connections to the war that is at least partially based on the truth. I think the closer to the truth we can stay the easier it will be for us both."

 **Hogwarts: Woods Rooms September 1, 5:45 am**

Oliver was up and dressed and about to leave for practice when Hermione stumbled out of their room wearing one of his old Gryffindor jerseys that she had slept in as the rest of her things hadn't arrived yet. Her hair was in wild disarray, and she was more than half asleep yet.

"Oliver? Don't forget to get me a copy of your Game and Practice schedules so I can start planning."

Oliver smiled at her, wishing quite desperately that he could just climb back into bed with his sleepy dishevelled wife and enjoy waking her up. "I won't lass. I'm thinking even once you get proper nightwear I would enjoy you sleeping in my old jerseys. It's a very pleasing sight. Now go back to bed, you don't need to be up for at least another hour. Let me torture myself picturing you in our rumpled bed dressed just as you are as I'm out in the cold trying to keep feeling in my hands in the wind."

She chuckled at him as she leaned up to kiss him, a move he was very pleased to exploit for a deeper kiss then she had planned. "Have a safe day Oliver; I don't plan on being a widow anytime in the next 150 years. Let me know the reactions to our wedding." Hermione said cheekily as she turned back into their bedroom and burrowed back under the duvet.

Oliver groaned as he apparated to practice.

 **Puddlemere United Quidditch Pitch September 1, 6:01 am**

"WOOD! You're late!"

"Sorry Coach Deverill, I do however have an excellent reason." Wood tried to smile as the assembled team all turned to look at him.

"Oh really then, let's hear it Wood." Smirked Coach Deverill.

"Well, I got married Saturday night and was more than a little reluctant to leave my soft and sleepy wife curled up in bed." Oliver could barely contain the smug smile that threatened to erupt as the yelling started.

Pure chaos reigned for more than a minute before Coach Deverill blew a whistle to bring the noise down to a muttering. "Married Wood?! Who did you marry?! I didn't think you were seeing anyone? Given how little you look at the groupies I wasn't even sure you liked girls." Coach growled at the smirking Oliver.

Oliver chuckled "I absolutely like girls, specifically one girl."

Going with the story that he and Hermione had agreed upon last night Oliver continued. "Honesty I have been hung up on her since my last year at Hogwarts, which is why I haven't been interested in any of the groupies. The new Ministry Marriage Law was all the excuse I needed to claim her for my own. I had originally planned to wait until she graduated and tried asking her out, but then I got word from some old friends she had been petitioned by someone else, and I leapt in. I'm pleased to say she was harbouring some affection for me as well."

"Well, who is it? You've told us everything but the girls' name?" complained Benjy Williams, the starting Seeker.

Oliver waited for a beat more before responding "Hermione Granger".

The room erupted again as everyone seemed to have an opinion on him marrying one-third of the Golden Trio. Oliver rode the tide of overly shared opinions with a self-satisfied smirk, which was easy enough to maintain by remembering Hermione standing in the doorway to their bedroom wearing nothing by his jersey with the rumpled bed behind her.

"Oh Merlin we've lost him, look at that vacant grin and thousand yard stare. Might as well send him home Coach, we'll not get anything out him today."

"No, no, I'm here. Let's practice. She's travelling all day in any case. The announcement will be in today's Daily Prophet, so you can all see some wedding photos." Oliver darted into his locker to grab his broom as Coach yelled for them to get into the air.

He weathered all the comments about liking schoolgirls, his confirming she was legally an adult of course fell on deaf ears. By the end of the day, he had decided some of his teammates were well and truly pigs.

 **Shacklebolt Manor Monday, September 1, 7:30 am**

Hermione apparated into the entryway and made her way towards the kitchen to see if anyone else was up yet. There were more people up then she was expecting, the kitchen was crowded with Weasleys and a few Order members. Hermione took in the barely organised chaos with a smile. The twins and Charlie looked like they were falling asleep in their tea, Bill had Fleur in his lap and looked like he was asleep with his head on her shoulder while Fleur was in what appeared to be a deep conversation with Kingsley. Hermione wasn't sure how Bill could sleep through the expressive hand waving Fleur was using to illustrate whatever point she was trying to make. Harry, Ron, and Ginny were huddled up at the other end of the table in the middle of what appeared to be an intense conversation while shooting calculating looks at Sirius and Tonks who were helping Mr Weasley carry plates of food to the table. Mrs Weasley turned around to see if everything had made it to the table when she spotted Hermione in the doorway.

"Hermione! You're back! How are you dear? Have you eaten? Are you all packed? We want to get an early start to the station." Mrs Weasley bustled over to wrap Hermione in a hug.

Hermione laughed as she pulled back to smile at everyone who was now looking at her. "I'm excellent actually. I have eaten, Dobby refused to let me leave without eating. I'm all packed and ready to go. Has the paper arrived, I wanted to see the announcement before we left."

Sirius handed her the paper open to the announcement with a smile. "I like the pictures Dumbledore chose to go with it, you both look so happy. Dumbledore also dropped off copies of all the other pictures he took yesterday and said he had sent copies to your in-laws. I think he will give you your copies today or tomorrow." Sirius looped an arm over her shoulder as she looked over the wedding announcement. He had been right about the pictures; they were beautiful. Much like the pictures Hermione had of her own parent's wedding they looked happy and in love, which gave Hermione a pause. She knew she liked Oliver, but she didn't love him and seeing that expression on her face in the pictures was unsettling.

"How did he react to the plan 'Mione? Is he going to be able to play along?" asked Charlie seriously breaking Hermione out of her thoughts.

"He wasn't thrilled about it naturally, but he is will to go along with it. He and I have agreed on a story on why he petitioned for me and why it would appear to everyone that he was trying to pull me away from you all. We're saying that he has fancied me since his last year at Hogwarts and leapt at the chance to marry me rather than risk losing me. So the fear of losing me would be the driving factor in keeping me away from the conflict. Apparently, it has some basis in fact. He said he noticed me during that horrible game against Hufflepuff when I charmed your glasses Harry, and he started paying more attention to me after that. He convinced himself that it was a bit pervy for a 7th year to be fancying a 3rd year, so he tried to talk himself out of it, but he thought of me quite often over the years." Hermione finished with a confused sort of smile as everyone looked at her with a mix of confusion and amusement.

The twins shared a look "Who's idea was this?" Fred asked, or at least Hermione thought it was Fred.

"It was his, why?" Hermione responded.

"Well, it would explain why he hasn't really dated or even hooked up with the fangirls. I mean we thought he was either gay or something, but if he has fancied you for that long, then that could explain all that." George hypothesised.

Hermione started "Don't read too much into the cover story guys, having a slight interest in me four years ago doesn't mean he fancied me all this time. He has just been very focused on his career, which is why he didn't want any distraction from dating or even just 'hooking up'. Trust me it was a hard sell to convince him to agree to this plan. He really didn't like the idea of staying away from the fight. The idea that it would appear to anyone that he wasn't willing to join our side really upset him. He also hates the idea of fighting with anyone here, even if it is for a good reason. The only way he agreed was to know that you all would know that he would be doing everything he could do to help the fight. He wants to join the Order. He is an Occlumens, I tested his shields, and I think they're good, but he will need to have his shields tested by either Professor Dumbledore or Professor Snape."

"Ok Hermione, I'm glad he agreed. I'll get word to Albus or Severus that they will need to stop by and run the test." Mr Weasley said.

"All right everyone, eat up! We're leaving for the station soon!" Mrs Weasley started to charge around the table making sure everyone had full plates.

 **Kings Cross Platform 9** **¾** **: Monday, September 1, 10 am**

All the Weasleys had escorted the Golden Trio and Ginny to the station and were currently standing in a loose circle around them as the platform slowly started filling with students and their families. Luna and Neville had arrived and were chatting with the group when Ron elbowed Hermione and nodding towards a new arrival. The Malfoy's had arrived, Draco caught Hermione's gaze and started towards them. The twins stepped in front of her to block his advance, but Draco ignored them. He smirked at Hermione raising an eyebrow. "Granger, can we talk?"

"She isn't Granger anymore, or don't you read ferret?" snarled Ron.

Draco winced slightly, "I saw that, can we please talk Hermione?"

"Why would she want to talk to you ferret? Why don't you run back to daddy? You're not wanted here." Ron growled.

Hermione glared at Ron before turning to Draco, "Your father is watching Draco, I would be more comfortable talking on the train. I promise to make time to talk alone."

Draco gave a tight nod before turning and walking away ignoring Ron glaring at him.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley! That was completely unnecessary! He hasn't said anything rude or hurtful to anyone in two years now! You know he has changed! He has grown up why can't you?" Hermione didn't raise her voice instead hissing in a furious whisper that had Ron far more cowed then if she had been shrieking at him.

Ginny shared a disgusted look with Hermione "We've all seen him helping and being kind to people of all houses over the last two years Ron, which is more than I can say for you." Ginny added with a huff.

"Really Ron, way to overreact mate." Sighed Harry.

Ron was looking properly abashed by the looks his family and friends were giving him.

"Right, well, since I now need to plan on a private conversation with Draco plus my Head Girl duties we won't have time to catch up," Hermione said archly.

The twins snorted "Really 'Mione we don't need to hear about Woods' muscles, that is the only thing you could have to catch us up on since we spent all summer together."

Hermione got a devilish smirk as her eyes started to twinkle "Would you rather I spoke about Woods' Wood?"

Ron wasn't the only male in the circle who looked vaguely ill at this statement. Mrs Weasley was trying to look cross, but a smile was threatening as Mr Weasley covered his eyes with his right hand.

"OOoo! Yes please do Hermione! I want to hear all about it!" Ginny laughed at the collective shudder that went through the boys. "Come on 'Mione, Luna, let's get a carriage where we can share all the exciting stories." Ginny looped her arms around the girls and started to lead them to train before looking back at the boys. "You'll take care of our trunks right boys? Thanks! See you at Christmas Mum, Dad!"

 **Hogwarts Express: Baggage Car Monday, September 1, 1 pm**

"I'm sorry for Ron being a git Draco; he was told off. He has been informed that he will need to apologise to you himself; please let me know that he does." Hermione said in a rush as she entered the car.

Draco gave a tense smile, "It's all right Granger, or should I say Wood?"

Hermione smiled "You called me Hermione once, I don't mind if you continue with that."

Draco nodded looking down at his shoes before taking a deep breath and making eye contact. "Congratulations on your marriage. I hope you will be happy. Father was most irritated that you hadn't accepted me, I shudder to think why. So," he sighed again "well done there."

Hermione looked concerned "He isn't mad at you, is he? You aren't in danger?"

Draco smiled ruefully, "I'm in no more danger then normal. The timing of the announcement helped that I'm sure, no time to act before I left for school. I don't plan on going home during the year, and after graduation I plan on travelling."

Hermione smiled with a relieved sigh. "Good then. I'm glad to hear that."

 **Hogwarts Express: Head/Prefects Carriage Monday, September 1, 3:00 pm**

Hermione stood addressing the Prefects from all the Houses while Draco slouched in the doorway. "Hello Everyone, I'm the Head Girl Hermione Wood, formally Hermione Granger. I am newly married and will be living with my husband Oliver Wood in rooms on the third floor between the Armory and the Charms classroom behind a portrait of Egbert the Egregious if you require my assistance. Prefect meetings will be held Sunday nights at 8 pm in the Chamber of Reception. Prefects will be expected to take patrol one night a week in a firm rota we will work up during our first meeting once we all know what our class schedules will be. Anything to add Malfoy?"

"I'm the Head Boy, Draco Malfoy. I will be in the Heads dorm just off the Tapestry corridor; I should be available if you need anything. I know that the 5th and 7th years will require more time for studying for O. and N.E. so we will be relying fairly heavily on you 6th years, if the stress gets too much for anyone, please come talk to either Hermione or I. We will do our best to help."

Hermione smiled. "I ask that you choose a moment in the next hour to make a trip down the train to let everyone know we will be arriving in the next hour and a half and they should all be getting changed. Have a good first week!"

 **Hogwarts: The Great Hall September 1, 5:30 pm**

"Welcome, Welcome. Another year is here, and I am so glad to see so many cheerful faces. Some start of term announcements before our feast begins. The Forbidden Forest is out of bounds to all students, the list of prohibited items has been updated to include all the newest products from Weasley Wizarding Wheezes, for a full list see Mr Flitch, the caretaker. Now we have a new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, may I introduce Professor Sirius Black!" there was a smattering of polite applause while a quiet but furious conversation was taking place.

"I didn't know he was going to be teaching this year! He never said anything about it to me, did he to either of you two?" Hermione hissed at Ron and Harry.

"No he didn't, but we could tell he was up to something, lots of conversations with Remus that they would break off as soon as they spotted us, that sort of thing. I do wonder how he'll be as a teacher though; the desire to cause a ruckus rather than teach will be high for him I reckon." Ron answered hastily.

Harry got a slightly evil smirk "You know; we should prank him. A sort of new teacher initiation."

"He will expect that I'm sure Harry, but let's talk about it later, Professor Dumbledore is still speaking," Hermione whispered.

"Many of you have probably read in the paper or heard your parents discussing the newest law passed by the ministry. The Marriage Law. It should not affect the vast majority of you, but if you find yourself petitioned by someone you don't know or are not comfortable with please do approach your head of house or myself. We will do everything in our power to help you. For those of you who might be facing a marriage that would mean you could not stay at Hogwarts, please see me at your earliest convenience and we will discuss alternatives. If you are currently married or planning a marriage to another student, let your head of house know, and we will be able to provide new living arraignments within the castle for you. Now with the concerning notices out of the way, please enjoy the feast!"

Hermione smiled at the assembled teachers and shared a warm look with Oliver who was sitting between Sirius and Professor Flitwick before turning to tuck into the feast.

"How are you enjoying married life so far Hermione?" Harry asked as the main course ended, and pudding arrived.

Hermione laughed "I haven't even been married a week yet! So far things are going well, but it's too soon to tell. I know he is a good man.."

Ginny spoke up "He must have been so happy to finally have you, four years is a long time to fancy someone without acting on it. You heard the twins that they thought he was gay. I think they even tried to set him up with Percy once."

Hermione spit her pumpkin juice at this, "OH Merlin, poor Oliver!".

Hermione and the boys were laughing loudly at this revelation, the thought of prim and proper Percy and the passionate and animated Oliver was just too funny.

"How are the twins even alive after that?" asked Ron.

Ginny snickered "Apparently neither Oliver nor Percy realised it was supposed to be a date. They were at the restaurant catching up on life after Hogwarts, and a fan approached Oliver for an autograph, and they all starting chatting and Percy and the fan seemed to click really. Percy owled the fan after the dinner to ask him out for a date, and they have been together ever since."

"Wait! That is how Percy met Daniel?! I didn't know that." Ron appeared to be floored by this new information.

Just as they were all settling down and finishing their pudding, Oliver appeared behind Hermione again.

"You about done Hermione?" Hermione smiled up at Oliver before standing and turning back to her friends.

"See you all tomorrow; we'll have to pick a night sometime soon for you all to come see our new rooms."

"Sure 'Mione, see you later, Bye Oliver," Ginny said with a smile while the boys appeared to be trying to smother a laugh.

Oliver looked at the boys with confusion before responding "See you lot later."

Hermione and Oliver walked out of the Great Hall towards their room in a companionable silence. Oliver suddenly grasped her hand, and when she looked up at him with a slightly confused smile, he just grinned at her.

"So what had you all laughing so hard at dinner?" Oliver smirked at her "Anything juicy?"

Hermione started laughing at this as they arrived back to their rooms. She had begun to calm down as they sat on the sofa in front of the fire while he watched her with a bemused smile.

"Must be rather juicy to get that sort of reaction. What kinds of tales are being told at Gryffindor table?"

Hermione decided she couldn't wait to see his reaction. "You mentioned that you thought some of your teammates thought you were gay. Apparently, they weren't the only ones. Do you remember the twins getting you to go out to dinner with Percy a little over a year ago? They were trying to set you two up."

Hermione was going to continue, but Oliver had jumped up and was now pacing around the sofa in an agitated manner.

"Those flaming gits!" He snarled "Did they really think I needed help getting a date? No matter what gender I fancied? And why didn't they just say it was a bloody date? I didn't know it was supposed to be a date and I'm guessing Percy didn't either considering how he was flirting with that guy who asked for my autograph."

"Oh he didn't know either, did you know he has been dating that guy ever since then? His name is Daniel, and they are wonderful together."

Oliver stopped pacing to laugh a bit "Well I'm glad something good came out of it then."

Oliver collapsed back on the couch with a wry grin. "Professor Flitwick should be here soon; he mentioned at dinner that he wanted to discuss something with us. Apparently, he couldn't talk about it in the Great Hall."

Oliver smiled at her and leaned in for a kiss that quickly became more heated. It was a bit of a surprise to them both how drawn they were to each other.

Hermione never thought she was a particularly sexual person, but with Oliver, she wanted to touch and kiss. She loved how connected she felt to him when she was in his arms.

Oliver loved the feel of her in his arms; she was so small and delicate. It was something you didn't think about really when you looked at her as she has such a large personality that it overwhelms her physical stature. He was thrilled when she had said that she felt cherished when he held her their first night together, it made feel like he was doing something right.

They broke apart slightly breathless as there was knock on the door. Oliver managed to disentangle himself first and went to open the door while Hermione hastily straightened her clothes.

Oliver came back in with both Professor Flitwick and Professor Snape. Snape looked at the young couple and smirked as Professor Flitwick started chatting cheerily without seeming to see the flushed and dishevelled state of Hermione and Oliver. "Oh how lucky, you have ever so many more bookshelves then I have. I assume the Headmaster wanted to make sure you had room for your book collection, which is rumoured to be almost as vast as the library."

Hermione blushed at Professor Flitwick's observation. They moved to the largest sitting area in their living space. Flitwick and Snape taking the single chairs as Oliver and Hermione settled on the sofa facing them. "Yes well, I will be arranging my collection soon. I forbid Dobby from unpacking my books, I'm rather picky about their placement, and it would take longer to fix them then just to put them out correctly the first time."

Oliver and Flitwick chuckled at that where Professor Snape looked at her with approval. Their relationship had drastically improved in the last year since the charmed band she had put on him without his knowledge had saved his life when Voldemort had decided he could no longer be trusted. She had set his bracelet to be less sensitive to his injuries and completely disabled the protection against the crucio and imperius curses since she knew Voldemort liked to punish his followers and that Snape could throw off the imperious without its help. He had arrived in the hospital wing barely conscious and bleeding heavily. Since then Severus had slowly started to shed the unpleasant demeanour he had prior. He and Harry would never be friends, but they could now have a civil conversation which Hermione personally felt was a huge accomplishment. Once Snape and Harry had started being civil to one another Sirius and Remus decided to try and mend fences with the taciturn Professor. They had been heard to say that they couldn't be seen as less mature then a sixteen-year-old. Hermione thought that might be a lost cause, at least on Sirius part.

"A wise choice I believe," Professor Snape interrupted her wondering thoughts "there is a new house elf just hired that apparently was not informed that my books are not to be touched. He dusted the books and the shelves, removing everything for a 'proper' clean. I came in when he was three-quarters done." Hermione winced as Oliver and Professor Flitwick chuckled.

"Was that the cause of the explosion I heard in the dungeons last week Severus?" Flitwick teased. Snape just rolled his eyes with a martyred sigh as the others laughed at his misfortune.

Still chuckling Professor Flitwick changed the subject. "Now onto less amusing topics, unfortunately. Mrs Wood, you had asked me to check the charms on the ministry rings prior to the ceremony, and I am delighted that I did. Most of the charms I couldn't change without them knowing and forcing you to take new rings, but I did remove the remote portkey spell that should never have been on them, to begin with. It would have allowed the caster to portkey either of you to them whenever they chose to."

Oliver looked shocked while Hermione and Professor Snape just looked mad at this knowledge.

"Onto the spells that are on them that I couldn't tamper with. The majority of them deal with contraception, specifically nullifying all contraception both magical and muggle. They also have a very mild fertility spell that I believe is one of the foundations of the spell they have chosen to nullify the muggle contraceptives."

Oliver and Hermione shared a tense look. "I read the complete law after I petitioned for you Hermione so this isn't a huge shock to me. Though they never mentioned Muggle contraception, I didn't even know they could counter that. Even barrier methods Professor?"

"Yes Mr Wood, the spell in the rings weakens the physical barrier, and the fertility spell does the rest."

"This law is barbaric. We'll need to wear the rings until you give birth Hermione. Once there is one child born the ministry will stop monitoring the marriage. We would be required to remain married until the youngest child turns eleven. If there is divorce, the pureblood parent automatically gets permanent and complete custody of all children and has the right to deny all rights to the Muggleborn parent." He paused to sigh, "We've got to win this bloody war quickly to overturn this law."

Hermione sighed sadly "I know; I've known all the details since shortly after the law was implemented. Though I too missed the inclusion of muggle contraceptives, which is a bit of a nasty shock. I guess we need to decide if we should try and time a pregnancy. It would be challenging to time it since we're not sure when the war will officially start or when it will end. Do we try and get pregnant quickly and hope the child is born before things get bad? Or do we try and hold off for as long as possible? Either option scares me. I'm terrified of our child ending up an orphan."

With this said Snape spoke "When you decide which you choose let me know, I can get you a potion to ensure conception. I, unfortunately, don't have any contraceptive options the ministry hasn't planned for." Snape turned to Hermione and said in a low tone "Given our plans, my opinion is early conception is the safer option."

Hermione looked grim as she gave a brief nod and avoided Oliver's curious gaze. While Oliver was looking at Hermione, he failed to notice Snape removing his wand from an inner pocket.

"Mr Wood!" Oliver's snapped back to Snape just as Snape spoke again, "Legilimens!" Oliver froze, and Hermione and Flitwick shared a look as they waited to see the outcome of the test. What felt like ages passed but was more than likely just a few seconds before there was any movement from either of the men. Snape lowered his wand and sat back in his chair, and Oliver shook his head if to clear it.

"Very good Mr Wood. Far better than I expected even. I will pass the findings onto the Headmaster. You may share with him what you wish Mrs Wood."

After this speech and before waiting for any reactions Snape stood and swept out of the room.

"Well, that is good news! Congratulations Mr Wood, please let me be the first to welcome you to the Order." Gushed Professor Flitwick. "Well, we've had bad news and good news tonight. I should leave you to discuss everything. Goodnight, no need to get up, I can show myself out."

With that, the Woods were left alone.

"What did he mean given your plans a quick conception would be wiser?" Oliver asked after several minutes of tense silence after Professor Flitwick had left.

Hermione took a deep breath before shifting, so she was sitting sideways on the couch facing Oliver. "He means we know how to end the war. Unfortunately, it is going to take time, maybe too much time. Aspects of it will put several people in even more danger then they are currently, including me. I won't go into details because no matter how good your shields are we cannot afford the risk. Only three people know the full plan, and we three have decided that is the way it must remain." She took a deep breath "As scared as I am about the upcoming war I think I may be more afraid of being pregnant and having a child. I really couldn't bear it if our child were harmed by what is about to happen." By the end, she was almost sobbing "I don't want our child to grow up without us, or even just one of us. I have seen Harry's eyes when anyone speaks of his parents, such hopeful pain, and nothing can change it. I don't want that for our child!"

Oliver pulled her into a hug, tucking her head under his chin as he leaned back onto the arm of the sofa and slid his leg down her body, so she was almost laying on him. He let her cry for a few minutes while he thought through their situation. There was no choice left to them, the ministry had seen to that with the charms on the rings. He had been hopeful in postponing having children until after the war. At least with having Flitwick examine the rings, they had more knowledge that allowed for them to plan some. On the plus side, it meant he could stop using the muggle condoms when that thought crossed his mind he had to smile.

Hermione looked up feeling his chin shift. "What are you smiling about?! What in this situation is worth smiling about?!" Hermione asked incredulously.

Oliver stopped smiling and immediately tried to calm the upset witch in his arms. "I'm sorry lass; I was figuring we haven't any real options, just now or soon. I then thought we wouldn't even have that option if you hadn't asked for the rings to be examined, so thank you for that. What had me smiling was the thought that at least this means I can stop using the condoms as I'm not thrilled with the way they feel."

Hermione sat up and looked at him like he had lost his mind. "I'm crying in fear of leaving our child an orphan, and you're thinking about condoms?! I can't believe you!"

She got up and stormed towards the bedroom, and Oliver caught her in the doorway. "I'm sorry Hermione, I really am. Trust me I'm fearful of that outcome as well, but there isn't a thing we can do about it right now. Right now all we can do is a plan for the conception. We then have nine months to plan how best to protect our child and ourselves."

Hermione was crying again "You're right, I know you're right. I hate this. This is not how I pictured my 7th year."

"I know, believe me I know Hermione. I wouldn't have wished this on you for anything lass. I'm sorry." Oliver picked her up and carried her to the bed and settled on top of the duvet to hold her until she had cried herself out. That was how they fell asleep, cuddled on top of the bed in sadness.

 **Hogwarts: Woods Rooms Friday, September 5, 9 pm**

They didn't bring up the subject of children again for several days, even when Professor Snape slipped Hermione a vial of potion with a meaningful look after class on Wednesday. They also hadn't been intimate since the Sunday before, and Hermione had been afraid to cast the spell to find out if she was already pregnant. By Friday Oliver and Hermione were both exhausted from the stress and trying not to think.

Hermione arrived back in their rooms after spending time in the library after supper. "Ugh, I believe that they mean to work us to death this year. I have never been this behind on homework." Hermione collapsed on the sofa next to Oliver who had a large book open on his lap that appeared to be full of diagrams.

"Never thought I would hear you say that" chuckled Oliver "Don't you have the reputation of always being well ahead?"

Hermione shot him an exasperated look "Yes I do, and technically I am still ahead, but not nearly as ahead as I would like to be."

Oliver just laughed at this. "Does that mean that you will have some time this weekend? Or will you be hip-deep in studies?"

Hermione sighed, "That is the reason I was trying to get a good amount ahead, so I could have weekends with you without needing to study."

Oliver smiled at this and set his book aside to slide closer to Hermione, slowly wrapping her in his arms. "That is a sweet thought lass, I appreciate it. I don't want you to stress about it though. Merlin knows there is more than enough stress to go around without adding to it."

Hermione snuggled into Oliver's chest taking comfort in the closeness before sighing roughly and pulling back to look at him. "I know there is a lot of stress going around, but we need to talk about conception. Professor Snape gave me the potion he mentioned. If we were to conceive this weekend, I would be due right during N.E. and that is a frightening thought. Maybe if it was safe for the baby, we could convince Madam Pomfrey to induce the week before? Also, we should check to make sure I'm not already pregnant before we try the potion as I don't know what it would do to a fetus." Hermione got this out in one almost frantic rush while fiddling with her uniform tie.

Oliver looked at her with a sad smile "I know, I agree with you on all parts. I think first we check to make sure you're not pregnant and then go from there. Should we go to the Hospital Wing?"

"No need, I looked up the spell after our conversation Monday." Hermione responded before stand and pointing her wand at her belly "detectionis fetus" a white light shot out of her wand and wrapped around her stomach before turning a brilliant orange. Hermione let out a strangled laugh, "Well then. I guess that all the worry and stress was for nought. I'm pregnant. Oh, my." Hermione sat down slowly as she watched the light fade. Several seconds passed before she realised Oliver hadn't reacted. She looked up at him where he was still standing staring at her in shock. "Oliver? You ok?" Hermione asked worriedly.

Oliver shook his head as if to clear it "Sorry, I'm just in shock. We've only lay together the once, even with knowing about the spells on the rings I figured it would take more than the once!" Suddenly he got a horrified look "My father is a twin, what are the chances there could be twins?"

Hermione paled before shooting to her feet and pointing her wand back at her stomach "Quotum fetus!" slowing a glowing number 1 appeared hovering over her stomach and they both relaxed. Hermione sat back down feeling a mix of relieved and frightened.

"We'll need to wait until at least nine weeks before we can find out the gender," Hermione said after a few moments where they both were reflecting on this turn of events. "If you want to that is, I know my parents decided to be surprised with me. I guess we will also have to start thinking about names. My parents were fond of Shakespeare names; I would have been Falstaff if I had been a boy. Every time I get frustrated about someone mispronouncing my name I think of that and remember it could always be worse."

Oliver looked at her with surprise before bursting into laughter. "Well, I guess it's good to have a silver lining." He sat down and said with a smile "I'm not familiar with Shakespeare; I suppose I will have to read up so we can choose together."

Hermione gave him a tremulous smile before summoning a massive tome from one of the bookshelves. "This is the complete collection of plays, my name comes from Winter's Tale. I will say right now I'm not interested in naming a daughter Perdita, that is the name of Hermione's daughter in the play, and I feel it would be just too predictable."

Oliver looked at the book with surprise "Well it looks like this will take me most of the nine weeks to get through, but I will keep in mind No to Perdita and Falstaff!"

They sat each reading comfortably quietly. Around eleven Hermione looked up "We should probably head to bed, it's getting late. There is an Order meeting on Sunday, would you like to go?"

Oliver looked surprised for a moment before smiling "I would yes. Thank you. Will be letting everyone know then about the pregnancy?"

Hermione looked pensive "I think we should tell the Headmaster tomorrow, and possibly Harry, Ron, and Ginny. While I'm sure the Headmaster will take everything in stride, I can't imagine the others reaction is going to be quiet. I think we go see the Headmaster after breakfast and invite the others to see our quarters after."

"Sounds good to me lass, now let's try and sleep."

They got ready for bed in silence, each in their own thoughts about impending parenthood. Once they settled into bed Oliver rolled over to curl around Hermione who was laying on her side, he very gently put a hand on her stomach "Even with all the craziness surrounding this, and even knowing we're not happy about the timing, I'm still thrilled you're having my child àille. I can't imagine anyone else that I would want to be in this position with."

"Àille?"

Oliver started to blush slightly "um, it means beauty or lovely. It just didn't feel right to call you lass any longer."

Hermione turned in his arms to look at him, taking in his blush and embarrassed smile. "I like it, thank you." She hugged him and settled into a comfortable snuggle as they fell asleep holding each other tight.

 **Hogwarts: Headmasters Office Saturday, September 6, 10 am**

"Ah Mr Wood, Mrs Wood how good to see you, lemon drop?" Headmaster Dumbledore smiled at the young couple sitting in front of his desk. "What brings you in today?"

"We have some news to share Headmaster" Hermione began. Oliver reached over and took her hand with a small smile. Hermione smiled back before turning to the Headmaster, "I'm pregnant."

"Congratulations Mrs Wood, Professor Snape had mentioned he gave you a potion to speed things along."

Hermione and Oliver chuckled lightly "Well Headmaster apparently we didn't require it. It appears I got pregnant on our wedding night."

The Headmaster seemed surprised by this news before smiling again. "Well, that is happy news indeed! Will you be comfortable sharing the news at the Order meeting tomorrow?"

"That was our plan Headmaster; we should be getting back to our rooms. We're telling Harry, Ron, and Ginny today as well. Maybe we can announce it to the school at large later on? Maybe Halloween? If we announce it now to people who don't know the whole truth, then I'm sure the speculation will be high on how far along I am. Would it be possible for Oliver and I go to visit his parents for dinner tonight to let them know?"

Oliver looked surprised with the request as they hadn't discussed telling his parents earlier.

"Of course, of course. They should be told the happy news. Run along now; I will see you both tomorrow at the Order meeting. I think given the topics we will be discussing I will ensure Ms Weasley is included, wouldn't do to leave her out of the loop."

"Very good Headmaster, I know she will appreciate that." Hermione smiled at the Headmaster before rising to go back to their rooms.

 **Hogwarts: Woods Rooms Saturday, September 6, 11:30 am**

Harry, Ron and Ginny had arrived, and after a brief tour settled into the larger sitting area, Ron quickly claimed one of the single chairs and Harry and Ginny settled on the sofa leaving just one seat available. Before Hermione could move another chair over Oliver sat down and pulled her into his lap with a smirk at the others. Ron and Harry looked uncomfortable with this while Ginny was looking pleased with the situation.

"We wanted to let you know some news before the rest of the Order finds out tomorrow," Hermione began "I'm pregnant."

Ginny started grinning "That was fast! When you were telling us about Woods wood, you didn't mention it was so potent!"

Hermione tried to launch herself off Oliver's lap; her only thought was to seriously hex Ginny and then hide from embarrassment. Oliver held her tight taking in her extremely red face and Ginny's Cheshire grin. "I'm sure I don't know what exactly you mean by that Ginny." He finally said ignoring his wife who was hiding her face in her hands.

Ginny started laughing ignoring the mortified faces of the Golden Trio. "It was at Kings Cross when Ron was a git, and we wanted time to go complain about him in private."

Oliver grinned at Hermione's profile; she was staring into the distance apparently trying to pretend she wasn't here and hearing this. "Is that the truth of it àille?" Oliver laughed.

"Well, yes Ron was a prat. Seeing the rest of the males turn green was just a bonus." Hermione said stiffly.

Ron glared at her as Oliver started to laugh and Harry just shook his head ruefully.

 **Shacklebolt Manor Sunday, September 7, 1 pm**

 _Order members present; Dumbledore, Kingsley, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Minerva McGonagall, Filius Flitwick, Nymphadora Tonks, Severus Snape, Arthur Weasley, Molly Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Bill Weasley, and his wife, Fleur. Hermione, Oliver, Harry, Ron, and Ginny were allowed into the meeting to share the news and help plan for the coming months._

Hermione stood to address the Order. "You were all aware of my marriage, thanks to the charms the ministry placed on the rings that we did not understand fully until a couple of days after the wedding I got pregnant on our wedding night. We have agreed that this will be an apparent driving force of the conflict that will appear to separate me from the Order and Harry."

At this point, Oliver stood, took Hermione's hand and interjected "Over the coming months there will be some staged fights with various Order members at Hogwarts. I just want to make it very clear now that I will not mean the things that I will say. I trust Hermione to not put herself or our child into a situation that could potentially harm either of them, and I trust all of you not to ask her to. When we visited my parents yesterday to tell them about the pregnancy we decided that as soon as the child is born, my parents will take the child and go into hiding." He paused here to put his arm around Hermione as they shared a sad and tense look. "This will allow us to focus on ending this bloody war."

There was silence as the Order members looked at the young couple with varying degrees of horror and sadness. Mrs Weasley was openly crying, and Fleur and Ginny didn't look far behind.

Dumbledore sighed deeply; the twinkling in his eyes seemed to have completely disappeared. "We will hope to bring the war to a quick end then so that you can bring your child home as soon as possible." He paused for a moment while everyone was caught in their thoughts. "Once the fighting reaches a point where a complete break has been made we will still be able to communicate with the Woods through Dobby the house elf. He knows the plan and will be able to carry letters back and forth so they will not be entirely cut off from us. You will need to destroy all notes once read, unfortunately. Once Mrs Wood goes into labour I think the plan will no longer be necessary. Our plans to end the war will be going into effect very shortly after that so the enemy shouldn't have time to account for the Woods involvement in the war effort."

With this, the meeting officially broke up, and Mrs Weasley rushed over to engulf Hermione in a hug. "Oh, my darling girl! I'm so happy and sad for you!" she gushed.

"Thank you, Mrs Weasley. Not the best timing to be sure, but I won't regret my child. Or the relationship I'm developing with Oliver."

Mrs Weasley beamed at Hermione at this. "He is a good boy; I'm glad to see he is treating you well. Though I'm not surprised by it. I went to school with his parents, wonderful people."

Hermione smiled "I'm discovering that for myself. They were amazing yesterday, and that they're willing to completely disappear at the drop of a hat with no warning to any of the rest of their family, friends, or jobs to protect our child." Hermione had to pause to fight back the tears.

"To protect their grandchild, as a parent myself I understand it completely. I would do the same." Mrs Weasley said understandingly as she ran her hands up and down Hermione's arms.

Remus came up in time to hear Mrs Weasley's statement. "I agree with Molly, Hermione. There isn't anything a parent wouldn't do for their child or grandchild. I'm thrilled that the Woods are doing this for you. How are you holding up little girl? I wish I could have been at your wedding, though I have seen the pictures. You looked radiant."

Hermione hugged Remus, "I wish you could have been there too. How did the mission go?"

Remus smiled at her "As well as could be expected really. I'm pleased with your choice in husband; I caught him watching you a few times the year I taught. I always wondered if anything would come of that."

"Remus! You did not, that was just a cover story we are using to explain why we're together. Don't go spreading nonsense." Hermione chastised him.

Remus just smiled at her before moving over to stand with the twins where they were grilling Oliver.

"So…You told Hermione" Started Fred

"to say that you fancied her in school" continued George

"but she thinks it's just a story." Said Fred

"But is it?" Finished George

Oliver looked over and saw that Hermione was deep in conversation with Mrs Weasley and relaxed. "Whether it is or whether it isn't is between Hermione and me."

"Oh come on Oliver, don't think we didn't."

"Notice the way you watched her that year."

"Really you weren't subtle,"

"Just because she never noticed."

"Doesn't mean others didn't."

"Ok stop doing that, you're making me dizzy bouncing between the pair of you." Oliver heard a chuckle from behind him and spun to see Remus smirking at him. Another quick look at Hermione showed that she had moved off to talk with Bill and Fleur.

"They weren't the only ones to notice you watch her that year you know," Remus said in his understated way. "I just want to say that you should have that conversation with her sooner rather than later. Also, don't mess around with my girl, she may not have been mine long, but I still think of her as a daughter and would not take kindly to her being hurt."

"Your girl? How is she your girl?" Oliver said very confused.

"I was her guardian after her parents died; honestly I had to sign the papers for you to be legally wed in the Muggle world since she isn't 18 yet. I hated to miss the wedding, but there was no way I could get back in time."

Remus' explanation helped, but honestly created a whole new set of questions for Oliver. He didn't know Remus well at all and didn't feel comfortable questioning right now; he would ask Hermione later.

"The Headmaster said her birthday is in September; please tell me I haven't missed it. That would not be a great start to the marriage." Oliver joked.

Remus and the twins laughed. "No it really wouldn't, you haven't missed it," Remus assured him. "It is the 19th. You have a few days to plan yet."

"Brilliant. Any hints for the perfect gift? Cost is no object; I want it to be something memorable."

Remus regarded him with a calculating gaze before nodding and leading him away from everyone else and having a quiet conversation.

 **Hogwarts: Woods Rooms Friday, September 19, 4:30 pm**

Oliver was feeling extremely nervous. What if this was a complete mistake? What if she hated it? Things had been going so well between them, rarely fighting just a fascinating meeting of minds. They talked about her coursework, and he talked about what he remembered from his 7th year. Then there was the Shakespeare, Oliver was quickly falling in love with the Playwright. Though he agreed with Hermione that Romeo and Juliet was rather horrifying. The conversation they had about Puck in Midsummers Nights Dream lasted for days; they kept pausing to go to class or practice and picking it up again like they had never stopped once they were back in their rooms. If he thought he could get away with it, Oliver would name his son Puck, and if Hermione threw too big a fit, he might just get away with Robin being as close as possible. Oliver was pacing the rooms when Hermione came in from her last class of the day. He had planned this very outing very carefully, enlisting the help of the Headmaster to arrange the weekend away.

"Oliver! What are you doing here? Doesn't practice let out at 5?" Hermione looked pleased to see him despite her surprise, and Oliver started to calm down.

"Normally it does yes. I took off early today to finish the last of your birthday surprise. Happy Birthday, àille, go get changed into the outfit I have for you on the bed and let's go get the rest of your surprise."

"Go get it? Is it not here? Is it ok for us to leave the Castle?"

"I have talked to Dumbledore about it at length; he has fully endorsed this little trip," Oliver answered with a smile while nudging her towards the bedroom to get changed.

Hermione changed into the light grey trousers and the sapphire tunic length lightweight jumper and slipped on the black ballet flats, she checked her hair and put on some makeup that she usually didn't bother with for classes before joining Oliver again in the living area. He smiled at her and held out a fish slice, "Ready to get your birthday surprise?"

Hermione smiled as Oliver took her hand and they appeared in a clean, bright room. Smaller than their bedroom at Hogwarts. One taupe accent wall to anchor the rest of the white walls and cheerful tapestry curtains. The bed looked soft and comfortable under its clean white duvet. There were two wing back chairs flanking a small round table in front of the window overlooking a soggy looking garden.

"Where are we Oliver?" Hermione asked curiously as she started to prowl around the room.

"Inverness, I'm hoping the weather clears by tomorrow," Oliver answered distractedly looking out at the steadily dripping rain.

"Why are we in Inverness?" Hermione laughed at the vagueness of his reply.

Oliver turned to look at her with a cheeky sort of grin as he thought about continuing to be vague to see how long he could draw it out, but decided to not in favour of getting her reaction sooner. "We are in Inverness at a Bed and Breakfast run by the sister of a friend of my mothers. We are here for a production of The Merchant of Venice that is part of their Shakespeare in the park. This is the last weekend of the season, which is fantastic timing."

The look of surprised joy on Hermione's face was worth all the work it took to pull this off. That she jumped into his arms to pepper his face with kisses was also a perk.

 **Puddlemere United Pitch Wednesday, October 1, 1 pm**

Hermione arrived at the Puddlemere Pitch after lunch to surprise Oliver. They had planned for her to come to practices and games, but so far she hadn't been able to get to any practices due to her coursework and Head Girl duties. Hermione hadn't been sure that she would be able to make it today either, but Defense had been cancelled due to Sirius being in the hospital wing recovering from his attempt at pranking Professor Snape that had backfired horribly, much to the amusement of the majority of the students and faculty. Hermione had heard Draco awarding points to his housemates for having the 'Perfect Head of House' before Professor McGonagall put a stop to it, though Hermione noticed that she didn't remove the points already awarded and Hermione would swear McGonagall winked at Draco as she walked away which caused Draco to duck his head to hide a genuine smile.

Hermione had changed out of her uniform into a new blue floral mini skirt that she paired with her favourite baggy jumper that was the same shade of blue as her skirt with green stripes. With red tights that matched some of the flowers on the skirt and her chunky boots, it was a perfect outfit for the weather that was slowly getting colder. It wasn't until she got closer to the railings and seeing the players flying above her that she stopped to wonder if it was a little too 'young' an outfit, but it was too late to change now.

"Hey! How did you get in here! You can't be here!" A strong hand grabbed Hermione by the arm and spun her around. Hermione raised her startled eyes to meet the very annoyed florid face of Philbert Deverill the head coach.

Hermione smiled at him, ignoring the almost painful grip he had on her arm. "Hello, I'm Hermione Wood. Oliver's wife. The woman at the desk inside told me to come on down. I'm surprising Oliver today; classes were out early, so I brought biscuits for everyone." Hermione realised she was rambling and cut herself off. A moment passed before he let go of her arm and turned to blow his whistle loudly. He continued to ignore her as he waved to bring the players in. As they landed, they looked between their Coach and the strange young woman who was unconsciously rubbing her arm.

Oliver the last to land and was very surprised to see Hermione standing behind Coach. "Hermione!" He strode over to her, picking her up and spinning her around as she smiled and laughed.

"Humph, so she is your wife then Wood?" Coach grumbled knowing this was going to throw off the training for the day, though that may be forgivable if the biscuits she brought were any good.

"Yes sir, this is Hermione" Oliver grinned at his teammates with his arm over Hermione's shoulders. "Hermione this is Coach Deverill and the rest of the team. Seeker Benjy Williams, our Beaters Mitch Singh and Sullivan Fawley, and the Chasers Morgan O'Brian, Kelly Knowles, and Kinsey Cartwright. What are you doing here àille? I thought you had class today?"

Hermione smiled mischievously up at him "I did, but Professor Black decided that it would be fun to prank Professor Snape." Hermione struggled to keep from giggling as she remembered Sirius being floated to the hospital wing behind a rather smug Snape, purple bubble foaming from Sirius' mouth and nose and popping with a green burst. "It rather backfired on him, and the class was cancelled while Madam Pomfrey tried to undo whatever what it was. It may take a while as I believe he used some of the Weasley products and attempted to 'enhance' them…" Oliver cracked up as the team looked on with fascination and slight horror.

"Someone was mad enough to try and prank Professor Snape?!" Stuttered Sullivan Fawley, "someone who is also a teacher? Did they not know him at all?"

Hermione was caught in giggles but managed to say "Actually they went to school together, they were rivals then as well. Where Professor Black seems to be stuck in 6th year Professor Snape is far more crafty and smart then he was in school, it was no surprise to any of us that it backfired as badly as it did. Professor Snape did seem to be taking the longest path to the Hospital Wing possible to allow the maximum number of students to see Professor Black with rainbow foaming at the mouth." Most of the team was laughing loudly at this point; only Kinsey Cartwright was left rather bemused rather than laughing, and Coach Deverill was just smirking while looking over notes on his clipboard.

Sullivan Fawley brought himself under control enough to say "Really Kinsey, Professor Snape was a terrifying teacher we had at Hogwarts, he was my head of house and I was still scared of the man. The thought of anyone trying to prank him is so shocking, and it isn't that surprising that he managed to turn it on the person and add a healthy dose of humiliation on top."

"The Head Boy this year is a Slytherin, Draco Malfoy, and he was handing out points to every housemate he spotted for having the best head of house ever," Hermione smirked at Fawley.

Fawley snorted "Bet that didn't last long though."

Hermione smiled again "McGonagall made him stop, but she didn't take away the points he had already awarded. Professor Black has already pranked several other teachers this year including McGonagall. I think she was thrilled to see Professor Black get some of that back."

The surprise was evident on every face as they heard that McGonagall had allowed the Slytherins to keep the points.

Fawley asked "What did Black do to McGonagall to get her to side with the Slytherins? It had to have been huge to overcome the rivalry."

Oliver and Hermione broke into laughter at the memory. "You know how Professor McGonagall starts every first class with the first years in her Animagus form?" Several people nodded in response to Hermione's question "Well you know her Animagus form is a cat? Well, Professor Black is an Animagus as well, a dog." Hermione was struggling to keep the giggles at bay from both the memory and the look of comprehension on several people's faces before the chuckles started. "Well Professor Black came tearing into the first class not only scarring first years but startling Professor McGonagall enough that she ran rather than changing back, her fur was poofed so much…" At this point everyone was laughing, Fawley and Knowles leaning against each other for support where Williams had just sat on the ground.

Eventually, everyone had calmed down, and Hermione had pulled out the assorted biscuits she had requested from Dobby. The team and Coach were sitting in the bleachers eating the biscuits and chatting when Fawley shifted closer to Hermione. "So you said the Head Boy was Malfoy and Oliver told us that you were Head Girl, how are you getting along with him?" Fawley asked in a low tone.

Hermione regarded him calmly weighing how to answer. "He is a testament to his breeding" she finally said "he has a way of being able to get anyone to agree to almost anything. I'm sure he will be very influential in politics later in life."

Fawley smirked at her "How very politely phrased Mrs Wood." Before he moved to sit next to Mitch Singh to start talking about a move they were trying to perfect.

Oliver looked at her and raised an eyebrow, Hermione shook her head slightly. They would talk about it once they were back in their rooms.

 **Woods Rooms Wednesday, October 1, 9 pm**

"What did Fawley say to you àille" Oliver had barely cleared the door after they got back from supper before he asked the question that had been weighing on his mind since practice.

Hermione smiled at him and stepped into their bedroom to change and start getting ready for bed "He asked me how I got along with Draco. I know the Fawley family is Sacred twenty-eight as is Malfoy, so I decided to be very careful in how I answered. Draco is under a lot of parental pressure to join Voldemort, and I know that isn't something he wants. So I replied in a way that wouldn't make it seem like we are friends. He just needs to make it through this year; he has plans to disappear and travel the world as soon as school lets out." Hermione had changed into the old jersey of Oliver's that she slept in by this point and was sitting on the edge of the bed looking concerned.

Oliver leaned against the bedpost closest to where Hermione was sitting, ideally playing with the thick sapphire curtain with its bold black velvet designs overlay. "I honestly don't know what side Fawley is on, we all make an effort to only talk about Quidditch when we're together. You probably made the right choice with being careful though, much better to be safe and protect Draco even if it is from someone who might side with you."

 **Hogwarts Great Hall Monday, October 6, 7:30 am**

Sirius had not let up on the prank war; he was deeply frustrated that his prank on Snape had backfired and was determined to pull a prank against his old arch nemesis successfully. Meanwhile the Golden Trio plus Ginny was equally committed to pulling a prank on Sirius. It was Hermione's idea to enlist Snape's help since the list of failed attempts to prank him was growing along with his irritation with his juvenile fellow teacher. After several brainstorming sessions, they decided to go with a classic muggle prank executed with magic. They were going to fill Sirius' office with magically created foam packing peanuts that could not be gotten rid of by magic. They also all chipped in to send Filch on a week's holiday starting the day they pulled the prank so that Sirius would be forced to deal with the mess himself. Once Filch heard the reasoning behind the unexpected gift he was all too glad to vacate the castle for a week with his beloved Mrs Norris. Harry helped Snape get through the wards Sirius had placed on his office, though they were all sure that Snape could have done it alone but with Harry's help, they got in much quicker. Ron was distracting Sirius with a rather intense game of chess in the great hall after Sunday brunch while the girls hauled the bags of foam peanuts from the potions lab to Sirius office. The major downside to magic resistant peanuts was they couldn't use magic to place them, though they were able to create temporary magic barriers that allowed them to fill the room all the way to the ceiling. Hermione was pleased that the door opened out into the defence classroom so they could get maximum cramming. Hermione had also arranged with Dobby to have him under Harry's invisibility cloak with a camera to get the full reaction down on film since none of the prankers could be there to see it for themselves.

The students were heading to class right after breakfast and were about to part ways, Ginny going to Potions and the Trio going to Charms when they heard a bellow coming from the Defense classroom. They shared a smirk before going to their classes, after all, they couldn't be late though they were all looking forward to seeing the pictures Dobby was getting for them. By the time the Trio arrived for their afternoon Defense class they were in a state of barely contained mirth. The rumours had been flying fast and thick around the school all morning about the avalanche of small foam pieces that was taking over Professor Black's Classroom and his increasing poor mood about not being able to remove them efficiently.

Sirius glared at the boys and Hermione as they slide into their seats. There were two large bags tied off against the far wall, and the class could see the office door open to the mountain of foam that remained.

"Problem Professor?" Hermione inquired in her very best know-it-all voice "Perhaps we could help. What all have you tried to get rid of your problem?"

"I'm contemplating murder Mrs Wood, but I'm sure the Headmaster would frown on my killing students." Snapped Sirius.

The Trio shared a surprised and innocent look "A student did this Professor? Do you have any idea who? We can help you get your revenge if you like, we can act more freely as students then you can as a teacher." Ron offered helpfully.

Sirius gave them an entirely unimpressed look that told them he was quite sure they had something to do with the prank but just couldn't prove it yet. "I'm sure you can Mr Weasley, I'm sure you can." With a frustrated sigh, Sirius started the day's lesson while ignoring the happy smiles the Trio shared.

That night at supper the school discovered the Professor Snape had enlarged the pictures that Dobby had taken and displayed them around the Great Hall for everyone to enjoy.

 **Hogwarts Great Hall Friday, October 24, 7:30 pm**

Things had been going rather smoothly; they hadn't started the plan yet everyone agreeing that it would start after her pregnancy had been announced. She wasn't showing yet, and it was decided that they would try and say that her due date was the first part of July rather than the first part of June. Hermione had worked with Harry, Ron, and Ginny on planning a 'big reveal' of the news on Oliver's birthday. They were planning on him reacting like it was surprising, and Hermione was hoping that didn't backfire. Now it was his birthday, dinner was coming to a close, and the surprise was about to launch. The dinner plates disappeared, and the pudding materialised on the house tables. At the Head table a giant cake bristling with lit candles appeared in front of Oliver as a large banner dropped down from the ceiling with the words 'Happy Birthday Daddy!' emblazoned across it and pink and blue confetti slowly drifted down to cover every surface including the students. Oliver looked in shock at the banner; you could see him read the words before he shot to his feet and looked over at Hermione who had stood up next to the Gryffindor table to hold up a sign over her chest that Baby Wood and had an arrow pointing at her stomach. Oliver's jaw dropped before a very excited grin crossed as he darted around the table and rushed over to Hermione. He stopped in front of her to gently touch her face, and those closest heard him ask in a shaky voice "You're sure?" At her enthusiastic nod, he swept her up in his arms and spun her around laughing in joy.

Headmaster Dumbledore stood and waved his wand to remove the confetti from the food before speaking. "I see congratulations are in order. Congratulations Mr and Mrs Wood on the expansion of your family. Quite the birthday present I believe." With that, he settled down to enjoy his pudding and allowed the whispering to grown in the Great Hall as the students discussed the news. Harry, Ron, and Ginny all were huddled around the couple offering their congratulations and tease Oliver about still holding Hermione.

"She can stand you know Oliver; pregnancy hasn't broken her legs." Teased Ron.

Oliver just grinned "I'm never letting her down Ron, she is growing a whole new human she shouldn't need to walk as well."

This had everyone who heard him rolling their eyes and laughing.

"Now I'm going to take her back to our rooms and get the celebrations started for real," Oliver smirked at the pained look on her friend's faces and ignored Hermione's indignant huff at this before carrying her out of the Great Hall towards their rooms.

They got back to their rooms, and Oliver carried Hermione directly into the bedroom and settled down to cuddle on the bed. "I loved your surprise àille; I very much think that is the story we tell the child on how I found out you were pregnant."

Hermione grinned at him, "I know it was a risk not letting you in on it, but your reaction was perfect."

 **Puddlemere Quidditch Pitch, Friday, November 21, 7 pm**

Hermione had been at the pitch most of the afternoon; she had skipped the afternoon classes in favour of coming to watch the warm-up before the game that was just about to start. She felt guilty about skiving off classes even though she had the unofficial support of Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Black. She had been to just one other practice since that first time but had been at every home game and even one away game that they played in Ireland. Tonight's game was going to be a tough one against the Falmouth Falcons who were tied with Puddlemere for the number 2 slot in the rankings; only the Hollyhead Harpies were ahead of them. Hermione knew that Oliver's school rival Marcus Flint was playing for Falmouth and Oliver was determined not to let Flint score against him. Hermione had never seen him as driven as he was leading up to this game. He had mostly abandoned reading Shakespeare in favour of pouring over playbooks and watching previous Falmouth game replays. Hermione was dressed in one of Oliver's jerseys over a long warm black skirt and her warm winter cloak that she may be able to remove soon since it was warmer here in the south, then it had been in Scotland. Though she would probably keep on her knit hat in Puddlemere blue if only because she was sure her hair would be frightful if she took it off.

The game was just as brutal as Hermione had feared, she had lost count of the number of fouls that had been called. The referee was beginning to look tired, and the calls were coming less frequently even though Hermione could see that the fouls themselves hadn't slowed down at all. Puddlemere was ahead 150/60 though Oliver had managed to keep Flint from scoring he hadn't had as much luck with the other two chasers. Hermione shot to her feet as did most of the crowd as the seekers went into a steep dive Williams just slightly ahead of the Falmouth seeker. Williams' hand closed over the snitch as there was a loud crack and explosive yell from the crowd. Hermione turned to look just in time to see Oliver's body slow just before it hit the pitch. Hermione leapt from her seat and rushed down to the pitch, the Puddlemere team making space for her to get to Oliver's side. He was awake by the time she arrived, a healer quickly murmuring under his breath as he cast more diagnostic spells.

Oliver looked at Hermione's pale face and clenched hands before reaching out for her "I'm ok àille, Flint couldn't take me out with that manoeuvre in sixth years and he couldn't now either." He pulled her close allowing her to bury her face into his neck while she got control of her emotions.

She sat up abruptly and looked at the healer who had finished his assessment "Is he actually ok, or is he just trying to calm his pregnant wife down with platitudes?" she asked sharply.

The healer smiled at her "He is ok, slight concision and two cracked ribs. He will need a couple of potions, and he will be good as new in an hour. No platitudes required Mrs Wood."

The team was chuckling at this point at the rueful and amused smile on Oliver's face before they helped him and Hermione to their feet to make their way to the locker rooms.

 **Hogwarts Library Wednesday, December 10, 6:30 pm**

The plan had slowly been enacted since the announcement of the pregnancy on Oliver's birthday. Things had grown tenser between the Golden Trio, and it was starting to be noticed by the other students. The Golden Trio and Ginny had been in the Library for the last hour and a half working on homework, and Hermione was planning their studying for the N.E. . The boys were complaining about her planning.

"Come on Hermione; we have ages before the tests. Six whole months! You're mental, we don't need to start this soon!" complained Ron.

"Yeah Hermione, I mean it's almost Christmas! Don't we have better things to be doing and talking about then studying?" Harry added.

"I don't see why you two are dragging your feet on this? You both want to be Aurors, don't you? Well, you need to very well on your N.E. to do that. So you need to study!" Hermione huffed.

"And we will," assured Harry "After Christmas. Come on Hermione aren't you looking forward to Christmas? We haven't seen the rest of the Weasleys since September, or Remus either."

Hermione looked down at her quill and slowly started to twirl it as she tried to decide how to initiate the conversation she had been avoiding for weeks now. "About that," She started "I don't think I'll be able to see them this year. Oliver wants me to spend the whole of the break with his family. I've only ever met his parents you see and there uncles and cousins I've yet to meet. I may not have time to see you over the holidays." She finished with a rush, unable to bring herself to look up to gauge their reaction. She didn't need to see their reaction as she was bombarded with it shortly.

"What you mean you won't see us over the holiday; you always spend the holiday with us!" Ron declared rather loudly.

"Surely you won't spend the whole of the holiday with them?" interjected Harry quickly in an attempt to calm the situation.

"I'm sorry, really I am! I'll send the presents for everyone with you, but I won't be able to see anyone. It looks like our time is rather full…" Hermione said quietly "I mean this is the first Christmas we've been married, it's only logical he wants me to get to know his family. Above all since we have a baby on the way."

"We're your family Hermione! Shouldn't he be trying to spend some time with us as well?" Ron asked

"I'm sure he will, maybe over Easter holiday! It's just Christmas is a big deal with his family. They all come to stay with Oliver's parents for almost a full month; it's a big production. We really have to be there. I'm sorry." Hermione was starting to twist the quill in her agitation; soon she would only be left with the nub and a pile of feather bits.

"I can't believe he would ask you to stay away from the only family you have left Hermione," Ginny said quietly

"He isn't!" replied Hermione hotly. "He can't control the family traditions! Is it so hard to see why he would want to introduce me to them? I'm his wife! I should be introduced to the family traditions! I mean our child will be raised in this family, shouldn't we be accepted as soon as we can?"

"I understand that Hermione, I do. But can't you see he is trying to pull you away from us?" Harry pleaded.

"He isn't Harry! You just don't understand, any of you!" Hermione huffed.

"No you won't see Hermione!" yelled Ron

"I see Ronald, perfectly! You are just jealous that I'm not focused on you lot anymore! You can't handle that I might have someone else who is worth my attention! In case you have missed the news, I'm married! I'm supposed to be spending time with my husband! I'm expected to be building a future with him! And we are building a future! We're having a baby! That is our future! If you can't understand that, then I can't talk to you!" by the end of her speech Hermione was in tears. She shoved her books and parchment back in her bag and stormed out of the library leaving the remains of the quill and three distraught friends behind. None of them noticed the blonde boy standing in the racks who had witnessed the whole altercation or the thoughtful look he sent after the retreating Head Girl.

 **Christmas Day 11 am**

Oliver had arranged a portkey to take them to the special place he had prepared for Hermione. Now he was hoping that this would all go to plan. Once they landed, Hermione opened her eyes and discovered that she was standing a small cosy living area with a low ceiling and exposed beams that looked slightly familiar. She moved towards the open door and found a small hallway with a terracotta sunburst in the tile on the floor, to the left was what she assumed was the front door, and to the right along the far wall another door was open into what had to be the kitchen, and then continued on into a narrow stairway. With a breathless dash, Hermione bolted up the stairs to find two small rooms facing one another at the top of the stair and the bathroom door open facing the stairs themselves. Hermione sank down on the top stair looking at a little carving in the wooden stair of what could only be described as a broomstick and a wand crossed. She was crying slow tears when she looked up to see a very nervous looking Oliver watching her from the landing below.

"How?" she whispered "How did you know? How are we here?"

"Remus told me about it at the Order meeting when I asked for a significant gift idea for you. I think he was thinking for a weekend trip, but I've done one better, or at least I hope I have. I bought it; it's ours. We can come back anytime you like. I had planned for us to stay the weekend but if that is too much, we can go back anytime really, I mean if you want. I mean" Oliver realised he was rambling and stopped to take a deep breath as he continued to watch his quietly weeping wife. "If you hate it, we can go now, and we never have to talk about it again."

Hermione smiled a watery smile and stood, reaching out and taking his hand leading him into the room on the left and towards the double bed with the cheerful rag quilt spread. She lay down on the bed and drew him down to her until she was tucked in against his side with her head on his shoulder as her fingers started to draw patterns on his chest. "I love that you asked people what to get me, I love that you listened and then went beyond expectations. I love that you thought of me this much that you would hunt up the house I stayed in on the last family vacation I had with my parents. I love that you have given me back a very real part of my childhood, a moment in time where I spanned worlds both muggle and magical. I love that you arranged to have all weekend here together. I love how with this one gift you have shown me beyond words or measure that you chose me, and would continue to choose me. You told me something profound on our wedding night that allowed me to feel secure in being who I am and that who I am is exactly what you wanted. Now let me tell you something I read once that I felt was the very definition of what a relationship should be. What I believe you have demonstrated very clearly now. 'He loved her, of course, but better than that, he chose her, day after day. Choice: that was the key' I saw that so clearly in my parents' marriage; they didn't just love one another, they chose each other every day. You have shown me again and again that you choose me, every day in big ways and small ways. I know it's fast, and you don't need to respond, but I love you. I love you for choosing me, and choosing me each day."

Oliver rolled towards her so he could look into her eyes and when he saw the honest sincerity in them, he let his heart soar. "I love you too àille, for so much longer then I could admit to myself. I told you that I started noticing you my last year at Hogwarts, but what I didn't say is that I fell in love with you then. I watched the way you were with your friends, how you cared about them, how focused you were on them. From nagging about homework to taking the risk, they would be mad at you and report something to a professor because you were concerned about their safety, in big ways and small ways I fell in love with the way you loved. I wondered what it would be like to have you focused on me that way, to have you love me. I couldn't bring myself to speak before I left because I didn't think it fair to dump all of my feelings on a thirteen-year-old. After I left I tried to date once or twice but I always found myself comparing them to you, and they were always so lacking. The day I was injured during the Falmouth game I started to hope that maybe you were falling in love with me too. Your reaction, from holding me to questioning the healer, my heart just trembled. I chose your nickname àille because you aren't just beautiful on the outside; your very soul is the definition of lovely. I love you, Hermione."

They came together then with passion and understanding and love, in a room

she had slept in as a child, in a small cottage in Dijon, for the first time in

either of their lives they made love.

 **Shacklebolt Manor Wednesday, December 31** **st** **, 1 pm**

Hermione and Oliver apparated into the entryway and shook the snow off their cloaks before hanging them with the extensive collection of others on the rack. "Looks like everyone is here," grinned Hermione. Oliver slipped an arm around her waist and smiling down at her. "Let's go see shall we?"

They made their way into the main reception room that contained a Christmas tree that rivalled the ones in the Great Hall at Hogwarts. The room was filled with Order members and Weasleys milling around and chatting. Harry and Ron were set up in front of the fire playing a game of Wizard Chess while Percy sat and tried to give pointers to whomever he felt was losing. Ginny, Tonks, and Fleur were sitting across the room speaking lowly and casting amused glances at the various men in the room who mostly seemed to be oblivious to the fact that they were under discussion. Mrs Weasley was wondering around with a tray of snacks and drinks, generally making sure everyone was comfortable. Mrs Weasley was the first to spot Hermione and Oliver as they entered the room. "Hermione! Oliver! So glad you could make it dears, here let me find you a seat, budge up there George let them sit down, would like a hot chocolate? Some biscuits?"

Hermione loved the way Mrs Weasley fussed over those she cared about, even when she was driving you mad you always knew you were loved. "Some hot chocolate would be wonderful Mrs Weasley, thank you! How was your Christmas? You all got the gifts we sent? Thank you for the ones you sent us, they were lovely."

"Fred, George, whatever you sent us started ticking in the box, and we were too afraid to open it. I have it in our bag here; you'll have to open it for us if you want us to have it." Oliver added with a smirk at the twins who were doing their best to look innocent as their mother rounded on them with a glare.

"What have you done now?!" Mrs Weasley scolded

The twins started laughing hysterically. "It just goes to show the one time we don't actually do something mad and try and get a proper gift we get this kind of reaction. Give it here, and we'll open it for you Oliver!"

Oliver summoned the package from their bag and handed it to Fred who quickly opened it while his twin explained. "We were trying to be thoughtful for once you know. Had to make a special trip to Muggle London for this, to some huge store full of baby things, we were completely lost. The clerk was laughing her head off at us by the end. We bought what she told us to really, she said it was the best. She also made sure to give us something called a gift receipt to give to you as well Hermione, no idea what it is though." Fred had finished opening the box and handed it to Hermione, and she pulled out a mobile, the large plastic arm had dangling from it little yellow plastic teddy bears and stars. "The clerk said it would play music to soothe the baby for 30 minutes, but we're not sure how it works." Added Fred.

Hermione beamed at the twins before putting the mobile back into the box and standing to hug them both. "This is so kind! Thank you!" she gushed.

Oliver was poking at the mobile in confusion, most everyone else was rather confused by the gift as well, but since Hermione seemed so pleased, they didn't ask.

"Wait, the twins passed up an opportunity to prank? Instead did something thoughtful and well thought out? Are you two feeling all right?" laughed Sirius. Everyone else joined in the laughter while the twins looked offended.

"We don't prank pregnant women," Fred with an attempt at dignity "too many chances of something going wrong. We're pranksters, not evil."

That gave everyone a pause, Sirius responded rather sheepishly "That makes sense, sorry boys."

The festivities continued for several more hours until everyone had settled down for dinner. They were pleased that several of the Professors had managed to get away from Hogwarts to share the meal with them.

"So Hermione, have you and Oliver finally agreed on if you were finding out what you are having?" Ginny asked as the food was passed around.

Hermione responded a little sadly "We finally agreed it was necessary to give his parents time to create some false identity papers for when they go into hiding." Oliver paused in filling his plate to take her hand and kiss it, they both hated to think of the fact that they would barely have any time with their child before it was taken into hiding for its protection.

The mood at the table plummeted with the reminder of what the young couple was facing.

"We're having a boy," Oliver stated, "Now you all have to help me convince Hermione to name it Puck!"

Bill, Percy, and Kingsley started to laugh, "Oliver are you asking to have a child like the twins?" Percy finally managed through his laughter while the rest of the family and friends looked on in confusion.

Remus seemed to understand this statement as he started chuckling as well. "Well, Hermione your family does tend to go with Shakespeare names, that fits!"

Hermione huffed as she explained to everyone "Puck is a fairy of mischief in Shakespeare's play A Midsummers Night's Dream, he is a prankster who gives another man the head of a donkey and generally is troublesome throughout the whole story. I much prefer the name Arragon, who is one of the Princes in Merchant of Venice and is also close to another character I love from The Lord of the Rings; Aragorn."

With Hermione's explanation, more people started to chuckle and the twins high-fived Oliver ignoring their mother's glare. "Right on Oliver! With Hermione's intelligence and the need to live up to a name like that your kid could give the Marauders a run for their money!" exclaimed Fred.

"And that is exactly what I would like to avoid Fred!" stated Hermione firmly.

Professor McGonagall spoke up at this point. "As someone who might be possibly teaching this child in the future, I must side with Hermione on this one."

"Agreed!" Said Professor Flitwick and Professor Snape raised his glass to show his support.

"See this is not changing my mind," Oliver laughed "it's actually rather making me rather more tenacious."

"The only way I will agree to name him Puck is if he is a Metamorphmagus." Hermione laughed.

Oliver glared at her "That is just your way of saying no way in hell."

"Ah so you are smarter than you look Mr Wood" drawled Professor Snape.

Everyone laughed as the conversation shifted to the Christmas presents everyone had received.

"What did Oliver get you, Hermione?" Mrs Weasley asked with a smile.

Hermione beamed at Oliver before gleefully sharing "He bought me the cottage that my parents and I stayed in during our last family vacation in Dijon, France!"

Remus grinned and toasted Oliver with his glass "Well done Oliver!"

"Yeah well done Oliver," said Ron "Well done screwing yourself up for gift giving from now on! You'll never be able to top that one mate!"

The ensuing laughter at the realisation that dawned on Oliver's face at this point was loud and gleeful.

Hermione just smiled and kissed him on the cheek "Don't worry about it love, I will always love whatever you get me!"

Oliver smiled gratefully at her and returned the kiss with enthusiasm until a roll hit him in the head and broke them apart.

"We're trying to eat here you two!" Sirius laughed "plenty of time for that later in the privacy of your room!"

The rest of the evening passed with much laughter and joy. It was delightful not to be focused on the war or the plan they had to enact at Hogwarts but just to be relaxed among friends.

 **Hogwarts: The Entry Hall Wednesday, January 7, 6 pm**

The holidays were done, and everyone was back at Hogwarts and making their way to the Great Hall for dinner. Harry, Ron, and Ginny met up with the Woods on the way into the Castle since they Woods hadn't joined them on the Hogwarts Express. Harry accidentally bumped into Hermione in the jostle of students trying to get into the Great Hall.

"Easy there Potter" Oliver snapped at Harry as he shifted to stand between Hermione and her friends.

"I barely touched her Oliver; someone knocked into me. She isn't fragile you know." Groused Harry.

"But she is pregnant with my child so forgive me for wanted to make sure she isn't manhandled." Returned Oliver with an exasperated glare, "You must admit things tend to get rough around you." With this Oliver turned to Hermione "Let's just eat in our rooms tonight, there are too many pushing around here."

Hermione turned to her friends with an apologetic smile, "I'll see you all later, I am rather tired tonight. Hope you had a good holiday!" she turned to walk away with Oliver's arm over her shoulders missing the frustrated look on her friend's faces.

The boys and Ginny continued on into the Great Hall complaining about Oliver and Hermione and how they never seemed to be around.

"I didn't expect her to choose him over us so often! I mean we've been her friends for seven years, doesn't that count for anything?!" huffed Ron as filled his plate, ignoring Lavender and Parvati leaning closer to hear the conversation. The two girls were widely known for being the biggest gossips in the school.

"She has changed since finding out she was pregnant" Ginny commented. "It's like the whole world revolves over the baby and Oliver, did you hear that she skipped out of class before the break to go to one of his games? I mean that isn't the Hermione I know."

"She has stopped asking us if we've studied or if we're done with our homework too. It's like she has stopped caring about us now that she has a family again." Harry added sadly. "I understand losing her parents was tough, but I thought we were her family after that. Now it's like she has just forgotten us."

"I think she is probably getting some pressure from Oliver in this; you heard what he said to you in the hallway right? About how things get rough around you Harry." Ginny said "I think he may be scared to lose her and the baby. I mean he has fancied her since she was a 3rd year and now that he has her and they're starting a family, I can understand him wanting to protect them. With the talk about the war that is growing every day, he must be frantic."

"Like I would ever let anyone hurt Hermione! She is like my sister!" Harry responded indignantly.

"I know that Harry, and I'm sure Hermione does too. But you are a primary target in this coming war. Can you blame Oliver for wanting to keep his family out of target range?" Ginny asked quietly.

Harry just looked at her with sadness and frustration before getting up and leaving the Great Hall without finishing eating.

 **Hogwarts Woods Rooms Wednesday, January 7, 10 pm**

"Dobby has a letter for Mrs Woods! From Harry Potter!" Dobby popped into their bedroom waving the letter wildly.

"Thank you, Dobby!" Hermione leapt for the letter, tearing it open eagerly.

' _Hermione, I think people are starting to believe the plan. After our conflict in the entryway Ron, Ginny, and I had a conversation at supper about it, and I could see Lavender practically hanging on Ron's shoulder not to miss a word so we can expect it to be all over the school by tomorrow. No hard feelings towards you or Oliver, we all know this is the plan. I know we're getting close to the final rift, but I want you to remember, plan or no plan we will be here if you need us. You're my sister, always. Harry.'_

Hermione was quietly crying while smiling. Harry really was sweet sometimes. She handed the letter to Oliver who was hovering watching her with concern.

Oliver read the letter smiling; Harry was a good guy. He was looking forward to being able to embrace him as a brother at the end of this. Oliver glanced back at Hermione again pleased to see she had stopped crying and was sitting on the edge of the bed with a smile. "Want to reread it before I burn it?" he asked her.

"No, thank you." She responded before climbing back up the bed to snuggle under the duvet. It was a cold night, and she couldn't wait for Oliver to add his warmth under the covers.

 **Hogwarts: Library Thursday, January 22, 5:20 pm**

Oliver was going to pry Hermione out of the Library to make sure she had supper. She was in a tizzy this week because the potion they were working on in Potions was one that she couldn't be exposed to because of her pregnancy, so she was spending that class period in the Library working on the crazy essay that Snape had assigned her instead. As he walked to her favourite table in the back of the library, he heard voices. Oliver recognised Malfoy's voice and paused not wanting to intrude on the conversation since he knew the two rarely had time to speak. So he ducked behind a shelf to listen and wait to try to find the moment to join the pair.

"I know I can't expect you to believe it Hermione, but it is the truth. I think I have loved you since you broke my nose in 3rd year. You are the reason I changed so much over the last two years. There is no way I would have handed you over to my father or the Dark Lord. I had it all planned; I started planning as soon as I heard about the possibility of this law over a year ago. I have moved a significant amount of money to the muggle world. I have put together fake identities; I studied the muggles so I could live among them. I planned on marrying you and us disappearing into the muggle world. I would have given up everything for you Hermione. I…" Draco took a deep breath before looking into her eyes for the first time since he started. "Just give your husband some credit for trying to protect you despite your daft friends. He obviously loves you as much as I do. I may not ever be able to have you. But I think, maybe it will be enough to know you are happy and safe."

Hermione looked at Draco in shock, seeing the sincerity on his face and in his tone. "Draco. I'm. Wow. I would never have expected that I've seen how you've changed and been very happy for it. I wish we had more of a chance to be friends." She stood and stepped closer to him to look at him. "It's not too late for you to disappear yourself you know" she finally said looking at him with concern. "If your father even suspects you then you will be in danger. Sullivan Fawley asked me how we were getting along during one of the Puddlemere practices. I was cautious in how I answered, but please be careful. You can get away; you don't need to fight in this war."

Draco smiled down at her, her concern for him warming the heart he had carefully hidden from everyone until now. "I planned on leaving to travel after graduation. Don't be too worried about Fawley they and the Greengrass family are staying out of the conflict, virtually the only ones in the Sacred Twenty-Eight who haven't chosen sides. Thank you for trying to protect me." he finally said. "Take care of yourself Hermione, or let your husband take care of you." He gently rested his hand on her cheek for a moment before dropping it to his side and turning to walk away. He paused by the shelves Oliver was hiding behind, he tilted his head towards him "Promise me, promise me you will protect her, promise me that you will love her." He whispered roughly. Oliver didn't try and pretend that he hadn't heard everything instead responding quickly and simply "I promise."

Malfoy gave a sharp nod before putting back on the mask of calm he always wore and sauntered away leaving two baffled people in his wake.

 **Hogwarts Library Friday, February 28, 2 pm**

The Golden Trio and Ginny had been working in a tense silence for several hours when Hermione checked the time and started to pack up.

"Where are you going then?" demanded Ron.

"Oliver has a game, and I promised I would be there." Snapped Hermione.

"Oh couldn't disappoint Oliver could we!" sneered Ron "What happened to helping us code our notes for the N.E. ? I guess we don't rate as high as Oliver."

Hermione hated the way Ron drawled Oliver's name in a sneering falsetto, and it proved to inflame her temper even further. "He is my husband Ronald, of course, he rates highly! The only reason your rating is dropping is because of your rubbish attitude!"

"Really Hermione?" Harry asked coolly "Sure it's not because Oliver is poisoning you against us?"

"Of course not!" Hermione's voice rose at the indignation of the insinuation. They were all aware of the other students in the area stopping their studying to listen to the argument unfolding.

Ginny responded quietly though her voice still seemed to carry "I think you just don't see it, Hermione, you'll have to take our word for it. He is changing you. I'm sure if you asked Professor Dumbledore he could find another room for you; let you get some perspective away from Oliver."

"I will not! I don't need perspective to see the truth in this! Why are you trying to take away my happiness?!" Hermione started to cry looking at her friends.

"We're not trying to take away your happiness Hermione," Harry said firmly, "We're just afraid that you can't see that you are about to lose your friends for your husband."

Hermione gasped "You are making me choose between you and Oliver?! Real friends would never ask me to choose!" She was sobbing heavily at this point, and Ginny had started to cry as well.

"We're not asking you to choose Hermione!" Ginny pleaded "But can't you see you are going to have to if this continues?"

Hermione didn't seem to hear her as she finished packing her bag, she stood and faced her very upset looking friends as she lay a hand over her now visible baby bump. "If you are making me choose," she said with obviously forced calm "I choose Oliver and our child." With this, she spun on her heal and almost ran out of the library leaving a crying Ginny to be comforted by the distraught Harry and furious Ron.

 **Hogwarts Woods Rooms Wednesday, April 8, 3:30 pm**

It was now Easter Holidays, and most of the students had gone home. Hermione was very sad when she realised that since she was in her last trimester, it was no longer safe to port key or apparate. They would be unable to join the others at Order Headquarters for the holiday since the Ministry had increased the monitoring of the Floo Network the Order had stopped using the Floo altogether. Hermione missed her friends, even knowing that the plan wouldn't last much longer she missed the easy companionship of just having them close. She had started avoiding the Library after the final big 'fight' at the end of February, instead studying in her rooms. If Hermione needed anything from the library, Oliver would run and pick it up for her, but that had led to several little fights with the boys and Ginny. Enough that Dumbledore had met him in the library the last time and asked him not to return since he obviously couldn't get along with others. This had led to Hermione ordering the books she needed through owl post. Oliver laughed at her growing collection, teasing her that she would need more bookshelves soon. Dobby regularly arrived with letters from the boys, Ginny, and other Order members so that the Woods didn't feel like they were completely alone. Dumbledore even sent a pouch of money to cover the cost of the books she was ordering, which they felt was a nice gesture. Soon they holiday had ended, and the students arrived back in the castle.

 **Hogwarts Headmasters Office Wednesday, April 15, 9 pm**

Hermione and Oliver were summoned to the Headmasters office by a very agitated Dobby who told them they needed to get there quickly and promptly disappeared again. Hermione took a moment to change into more appropriate clothes in which to meet the Headmaster as arriving in her pyjamas wasn't something she was willing to do, though regular clothes were getting more and more uncomfortable as her pregnancy progressed. They arrived in the Headmasters office to find Professor Snape and the Headmaster watching a pacing Draco Malfoy and a rather pale young sandy blonde girl who was sitting in a chair staring at her hands.

"Ah Mr and Mrs Wood, thank you for coming quickly. Mr Malfoy has requested your presence as witnesses for his nuptials to Ms Galston. A situation has arisen unfortunately involving Ms Galston that Mr Malfoy brought to our attention. Once she was made aware of it, she agreed with Mr Malfoy's plan to rectify it."

Draco had stopped pacing when they entered to stare at Hermione, and he interrupted the Headmaster at this point. "The Dark Lord ordered Greg Goyle to petition for Trudy Galston, and on their wedding night, he was supposed to bring her to a dark revel as part of the entertainment. He told me as soon as he arrived back from holiday, he was frightenly excited by the prospect. I wouldn't allow that to happen to anyone I could save, and I can save her and her family. I petitioned for her as well, if I marry her it will add another layer of protection. It just means running a little earlier then I planned."

Hermione made her way to Draco as quickly as her aching feet would allow to wrap him in a hug. He seemed to melt into her, burying his face into her hair as he started to tremble. Oliver looked on feeling sad for the poor boy who was so in love with his wife and knew that he would never have her. Oliver admired Draco for being willing to marry another woman to protect her, to be prepared to take the risk of disappearing with this barely known girl and her family to try and thwart the plans of the madman his family followed. Oliver couldn't imagine the kind of courage that took. "Dobby" Oliver spoke in a soft voice.

Dobby appeared at his elbow a moment later "Yes Mr Woods sir?"

"The small blue box in the bottom drawer of the wardrobe, could you bring it to me please?"

"Yes, Mr Woods!" Dobby popped out of the room and back again very quickly, handing the small blue and silver enamelled box to Oliver before disappearing again.

Draco finally pulled back from Hermione when he felt he had gotten himself under control again. This whole ordeal was trying for him. Showing his emotions was so foreign to him, but he had resolved to keep working because that is what normal people did. Also having the Headmaster and Snape playing around in his mind to prove the validity of his story had left him shaky. Then trying to explain to the Hufflepuff prefect who he hadn't said two words to that he was just trying to protect her, it was no wonder he was rather overwhelmed.

Hermione pulled back and cupped his face in her hands making sure to meet his eyes "I'm proud of you."

Draco closed his eyes struggling to keep the control he had regained. It was the first time in his life he had heard those words. To hear them from the witch he had changed his whole outlook on life for, the witch he had loved for so long, he straightened his spine, this moment was worth everything that came before and would come after.

Oliver had handed Hermione the box that she now opened to pull out a pair of thin gold bangle style bracelets. She turned to a very confused looking Trudy Galston, "I know this is confusing Trudy, but you really can trust Draco, there is far more to him then you have seen here at school." Hermione assured her. "Now please stand next to Draco I have something for you both. Please hold out your left wrists." Hermione slipped the bracelets over their hands "Now with your right hands, please touch each other's bracelets." As they did, the bracelets tightened down on their wrists so they wouldn't move and then shimmered and appeared to disappear to the other occupants of the room. "Now they will only be visible to the two of you, and will only activate if you are either alone in a chamber or alone together in a room. These bracelets will allow one of us to contact you when it is safe to come home." Hermione said with a smile as the Draco and Trudy looked at her in shock. "Well, you're going into hiding aren't you? It's not like you'll be getting the Daily Prophet on the run. I made these for you after you told me you were going to go travelling to avoid the war Draco, they are keyed to myself, Oliver, the Headmaster, and Professor Snape. One of us will let you know through the bracelets when it is safe to come home. You won't be able to contact us through them, only receive text we send you." She also handed Draco a small black velvet pouch. "These are rings for each of you to wear, don't put them on until after you take off the ministry rings. I figured you would be leaving your wands here since they are trackable, so I made you rings that contain unregistered wands. Put them on your wand hand and only use them in case of emergency, but at least you will have them in case you need them. You'll want to move quickly after using them, leaving them behind, because the ministry of wherever you are will be able to track you after use. I have included several sets of rings, just in case." Hermione grinned at the shocked faces of everyone in the room but Oliver who wore a smug smile. He loved it when others realised just how talented Hermione was.

Just then Professor Flitwick arrived with the same ministry official who had married Hermione and Oliver. Everyone took their places for a simple ceremony. Once it got to the part where they had to say their vows, Draco said: "Trudy, I vow to protect you and your family to the very best of my ability."

Trudy smiled at him through her tears, and when her moment came, she said: "Draco, I will trust you and support you to the best of my ability."

Then the ceremony was over with a dull bronze burst of their combining magic with their tentative kiss. Professor Flitwick escorted the ministry official out of the office. Draco turned to the Headmaster, "You'll be able to protect the others?"

Headmaster Dumbledore looked at him with a genuinely happy smile "We will, I promise you." He then held out a fat envelope to Draco, "Your portkey to the Galston home, please make sure to open it after you arrive."

Draco gave a short nod to the Headmaster and sent one more set look at Hermione before turning to his bride and holding out the envelope with a tight smile. They disappeared with a faint pop.

Hermione turned to the Headmaster, "Others?" she questioned.

"Yes, Draco was afraid, and rather rightfully I'm sure, that with Ms Galston out of their reach they would attempt to get another Muggleborn in the same manner. There are six muggleborns in the school right now who are of age or will be before September and who are not already married. We will be arranging meetings with each of them tomorrow in an attempt to ascertain marriage options for each of them, and how best to move their families into safe houses the Order is setting up as we speak." The Headmaster said in his calm manner.

"Let us know if we can help at all Headmaster," Oliver said

"Of course, of course, now I feel you should go back to your rooms and get your wife off her feet, she is looking rather fatigued," Dumbledore said with a smile.

 **Hogwarts Woods Rooms Sunday, April 19, 3:30 pm**

Hermione shifted trying to find a comfortable position, the baby was very active lately, and it made comfort a thing of the past for Hermione. The Headmaster was coming by soon to let them know the progress that had been made to protect the remaining Muggleborns after the departure of Draco and Trudy. Dobby had provided a large spread of things for tea; Dobby kept insisting that Hermione was too small and needed to eat more to take care of her little one. Hermione felt she was more than big enough thank you very much, and Madam Pomfrey had told her just last week that she was at a perfect weight for a healthy child. At the knock at the door, Oliver rose to answer it saving Hermione from attempting to get up. Oliver followed the Headmaster over to the main seating area of their rooms to join Hermione. After pleasantries were exchanged about health and classes and quidditch Hermione finally asked the question she was most interested in finding out the answer.

"What progress has been made for protecting the other muggleborns?" she asked pointedly.

"A great deal actually. Of the four who are already 17, two were already in long-term relationships with a pureblood and were able to marry already. Justin Finch-Fletchley is now married to Isobel MacDougal, his long-term girlfriend. Kevin Entwhistle has married Roger Davies as well. Of the remaining two, one-seventh year Hufflepuff, Amanda Quinn, has already accepted a job at the same dragon reserve where Charlie Weasley is employed at for after graduation, so it was an easy match between the two of them. Charlie will be living in the castle until the end of the school year as his superiors were more than gracious to extend him a leave of absence under the circumstances. They will marry on Tuesday evening as Molly wished to put together a proper ceremony for them. The other is a sixth year Ravenclaw, Jessie Clark, who by all accounts has a ready wit and keen sense of humour. After spending several hours speaking with Fred and George, it was decided that she would marry George and live with him and Fred in their flat above the shop. She will be granted the same privilege as Mr Wood to apparate into the Castle for lessons so she will be able to finish her education. They will be married on Wednesday as to have their special day. All of the families of the students in question have been moved into safe houses. The two students that will turn 17 over the summer and who didn't already have a plan in place for after their coming of age are Colin Creevey of Gryffindor and Tamsin Applebee of Hufflepuff. Luna Lovegood has offered to petition for Colin when the time comes as they have bonded over journalism and photography. Ron Weasley after many conversations with Ms Applebee has agreed to petition for her when the time is right she is a Seeker for the Hufflepuff team. The Lovegood's, Creevey's, and Ms Applebee will be joining the Weasley's at Headquarters this summer. We're explaining Ms Galston's disappearance as a family emergency, we've informed Mr Malfoy of his son's disappearance, but he has not responded to our letter. We are assuming that he has received word of Draco's marriage by now and will not be inquiring as to where his son is, at least to us." By the time all this had been said the tea had been finished and Dobby had come to clear away what hadn't been eaten.

Hermione sat back with a satisfied sigh "I'm glad you were able to move so quickly to protect them all Headmaster."

"So am I Mrs Wood, so am I. I'm more grateful then I can express that Draco chose to act on the information he had overheard and to make us aware of it. I was rather surprised when he first appeared in my office, but he willing opened his mind to first myself and then to Severus to confirm his intentions. I wasn't sure he had it in him, to be honest."

"I was surprised when he approached me as well Headmaster, we know he is a different person the last two years but I didn't want to read too much into it until I had seen more. Though I did prepare for the best case scenario by making him the same set of things I had created for my in-laws for when they go into hiding with our son." Hermione said thoughtfully.

"I'm glad you did Mrs Wood, I'm sure they will serve them well. Now it's getting late, and I must make an appearance in the Great Hall for dinner. Good Day!" with that Dumbledore exited their rooms leaving the Woods alone.

 **Hogwarts Defense Against The Dark Arts Classroom Thursday, May 28, 11:30 am**

Hermione had been uncomfortable for days now since the baby had dropped, and today she had been woken up by the worst nausea she had had since the morning sickness went away. She knew that she was in early labour, but it would only seem longer and more painful if she stayed in bed this early, so she got up and went to class. Now her lower back was aching fiercely, and she knew she wouldn't be able to make to the rest of her classes today. As she shifted again to try and ease the pain in her back, she caught the attention of Sirius.

"Anything you would like to share Mrs Wood?" He asked coolly

"No sir." Responded Hermione

"Then I will thank you to sit still and listen to the lecture," growled Professor Black

Something in Hermione snapped at this, even knowing it was part of the plan and all an act didn't stop the white-hot anger at his words. "You try having a twenty-pound pumpkin strapped to your middle and see how still you can sit on a hard bench for an hour and a half!" She shot back.

Sirius looked at her in shock for a split second before mastering his expression into irritation. "Ten points from Gryffindor Mrs Wood, and get out of my classroom. I will not be spoken to with such disrespect!"

Hermione huffed as she threw her book into her bag, ignoring the snickering of the Slytherins that they were sharing the class. Hermione stomped out of the room trying to ignore the fact that the pain in her back had progressed to full contractions. She hurried to her rooms as fast as the contractions would let her. She called for Dobby as soon as she stepped into their rooms. "Dobby, I need you to go get Oliver! Tell him it's time! Then I need you to go get Madam Pomfrey and bring her here." Hermione said all this as she toed off her shoes and started toward the bedroom pulling off her robes and summoning a nightgown.

Hermione was standing by the bed pulling off the now soaked nightgown as Oliver arrived; her water had broken just as she had pulled it on. Oliver took all this in with a glance and summoned another gown for her and helped her get dressed and into the bed without a word, only breathing along with her as a contraction hit.

Dobby popped back into the room holding Madam Pomfrey's hand. She sat down the large bag she held in her opposite hand and rushed over to the bedside to start casting diagnostic spells.

"Dobby, please go get Mrs Weasley" Oliver spoke over Hermione's panting and Madam Pomfrey's casting "and have her alert other members of the order that the baby is on the way! Then please go and get my parents!"

"Tell them to hurry! This is going to be a fast one!" added Madam Pomfrey as she watched the results from the diagnostic spells. Dobby nodded once and disappeared. Time seemed to lose meaning to Hermione after that. Oliver climbed into bed behind her to help support her back, and she held onto his thighs with each contraction. She had the rather irrational thought that he needed his hands for flying so she shouldn't crush them, but it was much harder to crush his thighs. At one point she was vaguely aware of Mrs Weasley and Mrs Wood in the room speaking to her, but her world had narrowed down to the focus of the pain her son was causing as he tried to fight his way into the world, so she was unable to respond. She felt Oliver's chest rumbled against her back, but she couldn't understand what he is saying as the pain was building to blinding. Then the pain crested and she heard her son's first cry, and the sounds around her rushed back as he was placed on her stomach and she reached forward to start counting fingers and toes. He was so beautiful her son, bright red and screaming with a full head of curling dark brown hair. Mrs Weasley was there starting to clean him off as Hermione passed the afterbirth and finally began to relax back against Oliver who was running his hands up and down her arms in comfort. "You were brilliant àille, fantastic."

Hermione shifted to look at Oliver over her shoulder and saw he was crying. "Are you crying because of our son being born or because I hurt your legs?" Hermione asked with a tired smile.

"Yes," Oliver answered with a grin and small kiss to the tip of her nose. He slid out of bed making sure to prop more pillows up behind Hermione so she would be supported without him behind her before hobbling over to see his son. Mrs Weasley and his mother were dressing him in the little red onesie that Hermione had chosen for him that had a bright gold Lion rampant across the chest. As he got closer, Oliver noticed his son's hair was bright coppery red and he frowned in confusion because he had been sure he had Hermione's hair. Then the colour of his hair changed again to a pale blonde and Oliver gasped with surprise before starting to laugh loudly. Mrs Weasley and his mother turned to him with large smiles. "I guess you get your choice of name, after all, Oliver!" laughed Mrs Weasley as she handed Oliver, his son. Mrs Wood looked at them with confusion, and Mrs Weasley explained the conversation from dinner on New Year's Eve, and Mrs Wood started to laugh as well before they left to update the rest of the family and friends who had gathered.

Oliver had left them to their conversation and walked back to the bed that Madam Pomfrey had tidied up in his absence. He sat next to Hermione who was dozing off until he sat down. "Ready to meet your son àille?" He shifted to hand the tiny little boy over to Hermione. She eagerly reached to hold her son, tucking him gently into her arm and running a finger over his cheek. She paused as she watched his hair shift from blonde to black before looking up at Oliver with mock indignation, "You just had to have a child named Puck didn't you?!" before she chuckled softly. "Hello Puck Granger Wood, welcome to the world. Mommy and Daddy love you so much. We're going to make the world a better place for you, you'll see. You'll be staying with Seanag (grandma) and Sean (grandpa), for a little while. But we will get you back to us just as soon as we can" Hermione, and Oliver were both crying softly at this point "always know that we love you, Puck." Hermione seemed to try and bring herself back under control before looking up at Oliver. "I guess we should introduce him to the rest of the family now, or at least as many as are here."

Oliver laughed "I think you will find that it is most of everyone here àille. Want me to shuffle them in slowly? Everyone in the Order and all the Weasley's minus only the new wives are here. Who would you like to see first? I'm thinking seeing people in batches will be best."

Hermione grinned widely before answering "Harry, Ron, Ginny, Mr and Mrs Weasley, your Parents, Remus, and the twins." Hermione hoped that the combined force of the parents could keep the twins in line.

As the group filed into the room, the grandmothers let the others get closer since they had already gotten to hold the baby. Hermione handed the baby to Remus first "Allow me to introduce you to your grandson Remus, Puck Granger Wood." Remus' jaw dropped as he looked down at the little boy whose hair was just changing from red to black before he started laughing.

The twins started slapping Oliver on the back "Congratulations on the most epic way to win an argument ever!" laughed Fred and that had the rest of the room cracking up with laughter. Puck was handed around until he landed in Ron's arms, as Ron looked down into the rapt gaze of the little boy he asked with a voice filled with awe "Can I teach him his first curse word?"

"No!" Shrieked Hermione as everyone else started laughing loudly "Give me back my son Ronald and say goodbye! You're never allowed to speak to him again!" Hermione smiled to show she was teasing as Ron gently handed Puck back to his mother.

The twins proceeded to shake his hand and congratulate him on being the first one banned from speaking to the new child, "Really Ron, we would have bet on it being one of us! You might do us proud yet!" commented George with a grin.

"All right everyone, out! There are loads more people left to meet the newest Wood, and we'd like to sleep sometime tonight!" Oliver said with a grin.

The rest of the Order members and the rest of the Weasley's shuffled through and praised baby Puck and Oliver for winning the baby naming argument in the most entertaining manner possible. The last group to come in to greet the sleepy Woods and the new baby were the Professors and Tonks who had just arrived.

Tonks was thrilled that Puck was a Metamorphmagus, he was the only other one she had ever known, and she was looking forward to helping him with answers to questions she had to learn the hard way. She rather monopolised holding him until Professor McGonagall chastised her. "Don't hold him all night Tonks, some of the rest of us want to hold him! After all, he should know us all rather well if he will be terrorising us in eleven years! Really Mrs Wood he is a rather frightening prospect, your intelligence, your husband's ability to strategise, a Metamorphmagus, and the name Puck? I may just retire in 10 years." McGonagall finished dryly.

Professor Flitwick chimed in with "I am ever so glad about my decision to have Mrs Wood for an apprentice; I should be able to retire in five years or less!"

Professor Snape just glared at his fellow Professors and huffed as Dumbledore started chuckling.

Sirius smiled at Hermione as he held Puck "I believe I owe you 10 points to Gryffindor Hermione, and I think I will add another 20 as an apology for taking points for you being in labour."

Professor McGonagall sniffed at this while giving Sirius a stern look "I should think 20 points is the least you could do Sirius. Personally, I would hold out for babysitting duty for the next ten years or so if I were you, Hermione."

Hermione laughed at this "I'm not sure I want to increase the time my little boy is exposed to dangerous influences Professor."

"Always wise Mrs Wood." Professor Snape smirked.

Everyone started to settle down, and Tonks and the Professors began to depart until the little family was left with Professor Dumbledore, he looked at Hermione and Oliver rather seriously. "I believe that with the increase in Death Eater activity it would be wise for us to spread some misinformation to help protect little Puck. I have kept the Order here and if you both agree I will inform them of the new plan. I believe that it would be wise for the elder Woods to go into hiding with Puck tonight. Tomorrow I would announce to the school that you had gone into early labour and the baby had not survived. Hermione we wouldn't expect you to emerge from your rooms until it was time to take the N.E. . Oliver I would send Remus to your coach to tell him this story and that you will be with your wife and not at practice for at least three weeks. That will bring us through the N.E. and close to the time we expect the final confrontation to take place."

As he spoke Hermione and Oliver unconsciously drew closer together and seemed to almost curl around Puck as he lay asleep in Hermione's arms. Hermione and Oliver were both crying as they locked eyes, foreheads resting against each other as they breathed in shuddering jerks. They finally broke apart to look at Dumbledore. "Ok," Oliver said in a broken voice barely more than a whisper, Hermione could only nod not trusting her voice. Dumbledore stood and left the room to send in Mr and Mrs Wood and inform everyone else of the plan.

The elder Woods came in, pausing inside the door to watch their son and daughter in law weeping over their sleeping child. They knew that this separation was going to be hell for everyone, but they knew that it was the best way to keep Puck safe. They had prepared for this extensively ever since the day they found out they were going to be grandparents, the day Hermione had looked at them with her large brown eyes full of tears and asked them to protect their grandchild. Everything they needed to disappear with Puck was in a mokeskin pouch with an undetectable extension charm on it that currently resided in Ian's front pocket. They were ready. They would go home, leaving their wands and giving final instructions to their house-elves before taking a muggle taxi to Heathrow airport where they would board their first flight that would take them out of the country. They wore the bracelets that Hermione had made for them that would allow them to know when it was safe to come home, or, in the worst case, of the death of Oliver and Hermione. If the worst did come to pass, then they would know to look for a new more permanent home then the temporary safe place they would be heading for now. They slowly approached the grieving parents who looked up at them with a painful mix of gratitude and trepidation. Oliver stood, gently taking the sleeping Puck from Hermione's arms and handing him to his mother. None of them could bring themselves to speak; they had said all they needed to prior to this. Imogen stepped back, and Ian put his arm around her and with a twist of his wand they were gone. Oliver collapsed onto the bed next to Hermione pulling her into his arms as they both sobbed together.

 **Hogwarts Great Hall Monday, June 1, 9 am**

Hermione had had no time to grieve, no real time to process anything. The N.E. started today; they were about to sit the written exam for Charms with the practical being scheduled for after lunch. Hermione stood alone frantically rereading her notes and ignoring anyone who tried to catch her eye. Just before they were to go into start, Harry approached her and touched her shoulder to get her attention. With a sad look, he tried to speak with her. "Hermione, I'm .."

"Not now Harry" she responded sharply "I can't now. I have to focus on the tests." With that, she shook him off and went to take her seat for the exam.

Hermione was extremely busy over the coming week, being the only seventh year to be taking seven N.E. . She refused to see her friends choosing instead to throw herself into studying; keeping Oliver up well into the night most nights by having him quiz her. By the time Friday came, and Hermione had finished her last exam, Arithmancy, she was close to the breaking point. Oliver had been more and more concerned about her as she had barely eaten all week and was sleeping even less. When Harry and Ron brought her back to the rooms Friday, they had to help support her as her legs seemed to refuse to hold her up. Ginny was trailing behind making sure they hadn't been observed.

"What in Merlin!" Exclaimed Oliver as he ran to pick her up as they came through the door Hermione supported between Ron and Harry.

"She is all right Oliver; she managed to work herself into this state over the O. too." Harry rushed to reassure the concerned man.

Oliver carried her over to the sitting area, settling into a chair and keeping Hermione in his lap as he called Dobby to bring tea and snacks. "Did she mostly stop eating then as well?" Oliver asked her friends taking in that she appeared to be asleep on his shoulder and decided to ask the questions he knew she wouldn't like while she couldn't hear him.

Harry sighed deeply "Yes. Ginny helped us sneak nutrition potions into her tea to keep her going. We hadn't mentioned it because she was pregnant and as mad as she gets about exams we knew she would take care of herself for the baby's sake. Then we didn't think about it again after he was born, with, well, everything."

The boys and Ginny were digging into the tea and cakes that Dobby had provided, and Oliver was torn on if he should wake Hermione to eat or just let her sleep.

"Here Oliver" Ginny said as she handed him a teacup "See if you can get her to drink that, I added a nutrition potion to it. I asked Professor Snape for it when I saw how bad she was after the Defense Practical."

Oliver smiled at her "Thank you, Ginny, you're a sweetheart." Oliver gently shook Hermione to wake her while still trying to balance the cup. "Àille, you need to drink this now."

Hermione roused and looked around confusedly "How did I get back here? I remember finishing Arithmancy.."

"Your very good friends carried you back to me, now drink this please," Oliver said with a smile.

Hermione took the cup and drank it rather quickly as it had cooled considerably with the addition of the potion. She finished and frowned into the cup for a moment before turning to smile at the boys and Ginny. "That had a different nutrition potion then the one you gave me fifth year."

Ginny started to laugh "I didn't have time to make it myself, and the hospital wing was full of other students not taking care of themselves during tests, so I asked Professor Snape for it. You should have heard the grumbling he did, but he had it for me this morning."

Hermione smirked, "I'm sure I'll hear about it next week, he and I will be working on finishing off the project."

Everyone stilled and looked at her with interest. "Is it almost ready then 'Mione?" Harry asked with trepidation.

"It will be ready very soon. We'll fill everyone in during the next order meeting." Hermione said quietly "For now I need to sleep, and be grateful that I am done with the N.E. ." She rose from Oliver's lap and after brief hugs for her friends, left Oliver to show them out as she retreated into the bathroom to get ready for a nap.

 **Shacklebolt Manor Saturday, June 13, 2 pm**

Hermione had spent much of the previous week with Professor Snape in his private lab putting the finishing touches on the plan that was more than two years in the making. Not even getting her N.E.W.T results were enough to break her focus, though of course, she was pleased to have all Os. Harry and Ron had passed all five of their N.E. with a mix of Es and Os which they were over the moon with especially given the stresses of the term. Now it was the weekend and the Order meeting. Charlie and Georges's new wives were not included in this session; instead, they were at Hogwarts spending more time with their friends before school officially ended on Wednesday. Dumbledore opened the meeting and passed the focus onto Professor Snape and Hermione to explain their project.

"For the last two years, we have been researching the Dark Mark and have discovered many frightful things about it, including the fact that the Dark Marks are the reason he was able to come back before. He tethered his life force to his followers through the mark. While those tethers are active, he cannot be killed." Snape paused here as everyone was looking at him in horror.

"But we know how to break the tether." Interjected Hermione, "the main downside is we need to be within 100 feet of him to start it and then we need actually to come in contact with him to completely sever them. After we succeed, then he will be mortal and able to be killed."

"You're going to have actually to touch him? He's not going just to let you walk up to him you know." Kingsley stated dryly.

"We're well aware of that Kingsley" snarled Snape "We're hoping to be able to lure him into battle and have him distracted while we start this. Then I will get close to him, latch onto him somehow and Mrs Wood will finish it. Then one of you lot will need to kill him as we will be drained." Snape finished in an almost bored tone.

Dumbledore spoke up into the shocked silence, "Monday during dinner I will announce a new summer program for any student aged 17 or older; a program for training to battle the coming darkness. Harry will make a brief speech asking for people to join him and learn all they can. We hope that this will bring Voldemort to Hogwarts at the start of the program which will be Monday, June 22. We plan on housing all students who wish to stay for the program in the Hufflepuff dormitories, we will say we hope to build inter-house unity, but in truth, it is the most defensible dorms in the castle in case the attack takes place in the night. I will ask the Order to move into Gryffindor tower and for the most part, stay hidden until the start of the battle. I will be asking for several of you to help the training if it comes to that. We are coming to the end of this my friends, now is the time to draw closer and tighter together. I believe untied we will overcome."

Plans were discussed in more detail over the next several hours as it slowly sank into everyone that the end of this horrible war was in sight, and the possible toll it would likely take on everyone.

 **Hogwarts Monday, June 22, 6 am**

The attack on the wards started an hour ago, so far they were still holding firm. Dumbledore had woken students and gave the option for anyone who didn't wish to stay for the coming battle to leave without anyone thinking less of them. Several of the students took that opportunity, and the house-elves had apparated them to the safety of their homes. The Order joined them at this point. That brought their numbers to the Order that numbered almost 50 at this point plus 19 students who had opted to stay and fight, including Luna Lovegood, Neville, and Ginny who had won the battle against her parents to be allowed to stay even though she wasn't yet 17. Hermione then gave a quick tutorial on her newest discovery to the gathered troops. Patronus bombs that were glass spheres filled with almost blinding light that she was sure would be enough to destroy Dementors or at least hurt them enough that they would run away and stay away. She quickly made sure each person was supplied with a sling pouch that they would wear cross body that would hold the bombs for easy grabbing with the non-wand hand to allow for ease of use. The students were in awe of this, as were the order to be fair but they were getting used to being surprised by Hermione's genius. Dumbledore got everyone into position at various points of exit for the castle after reminding them that once the wards on the grounds fell, the wards on the castle would strengthen on the castle proper and that should keep out Death Eaters and magical beasts and creatures so if they were wounded or needed to retreat they should fall back to the castle. Madam Pomfrey and several Order members were setting up a makeshift hospital wing in the Great Hall ready to receive any wounded. They felt the wards shudder and saw a seemingly black wall start to move towards the castle. Dumbledore looked at the gathered troops and then led the charge to meet the onslaught.

Hermione, Oliver, and Snape were waiting in the clock tower watching the battle rage below, occasionally tossing down bombs when it looked like their forces were getting overwhelmed as they made an excellent distraction against the dark forces as well as fulfilling their potential and destroying Dementors. They were waiting to see Voldemort arrive on the field as the plan couldn't go into effect until they could get close to him. Oliver had insisted on being allowed to join them, reasoning that they would need someone to watch their backs as they cast or this was all for nought. Finally, they saw a parting of the forces as both sides seemed to back away from three people battling hard and they could see that it was Voldemort fighting against the combined force of Dumbledore and Harry. The three in the tower made eye contact before Snape pointed to a spot about 150 feet behind the battling trio, it was clear there so they could apparate down and then sprint into location to start the ritual. With grim looks and brief nods, they disapprated, landing within a foot of each other barely pausing before starting to rush into place. They got within 75 feet before Snape and Hermione dropped to their knees, Snape bearing his left forearm exposing his dark mark. Hermione pulled a potion out of the bag she wore before meeting his grim expression. With his firm nod, she slowly started to pour the potion over the dark mark and started to chant, ignoring Oliver circling them casting shields and spells as he covered them as they worked. The battle raged around them as Hermione and Snape were focused entirely on the complicated ritual that had taken them over a year to plan, they were chanting together now as a second potion was being poured over the mark that was beginning to glow a sickly green. Their eyes met with a grim sort of hope started to rise between them. A third potion was brought out as they began the last part before Snape would have to take the spell they were crafting in him to Voldemort. Finally, they were finished, and they rose as one, eyes locked. Snape gave her an uncharacteristic smile before dropping a kiss on her cheek and turning to run towards Voldemort. As Snape and Hermione got closer to the battle, they could see Dumbledore's body on the ground, and Ron had joined Harry in the fierce duel. Snape broke into the circle and barreled into Voldemort's back wrapping his arms firmly around his chest he felt the final part of the spell hit his back and burn through him as Hermione channelled her power into completing the spell to sever the connection Voldemort had to his death eaters. Snape threw his head back and screamed in agony he could no longer contain but refused to lessen his grip on Voldemort even as he felt the last of his life slip away. As his body fell Voldemort stumbled and Harry cast the killing curse. Hermione had collapsed just after Snape fell, but Oliver managed to catch her before she hit the ground. She missed seeing Voldemort fall for the final time. The Death Eaters were able to feel the snap of their connection to Voldemort and most fled the battlefield, even more, fled after seeing him fall. Kingsley and Tonks led the Order members who could still stand to finish off the last of the dark lord's forces left on the grounds. Oliver had picked up Hermione and was stumbling towards the castle praying to whatever deity who might be listening that she would be ok.

The wounded poured into the Great Hall, Madam Pomfrey quickly working through triage. Oliver was told Hermione had almost completely depleted her magical core and there was nothing that could be done for her but rest. So he took her up to their rooms and asked Dobby to watch over her while he went to help the wounded or carry bodies. Oliver arrived back in the Great Hall to see lines of bodies were placed at the opposite side of the hall from the injured. He saw Dumbledore laying almost where he would usually be sat for meals, beside him was Snape looking more at peace than he ever had in life. Two Order members Oliver recognised from meetings but wasn't sure of their names were next. He stumbled as he saw a mass of redheads with a few others huddled crying over a figure on the ground, he looked at every face he could see trying to find out who was missing. He got closer and broke into the group to see Mr Weasley laying there Mrs Weasley weeping against his still chest. Oliver looked around to see all the children gathered around crying, either in each other's arms or the in the arms of their partners. Harry saw him standing there alone, and a look of panic crossed his face through his tears "Oliver! Hermione! Where is Hermione?!" The others looked up at the bedraggled Oliver fear written clearly on their faces.

"She's going to be ok; Madam Pomfrey said she would be ok. She is in our rooms; she is in a coma as her magical core rebuilds itself." He hastily assured her friends who were more like family. The relief that shuddered through them was palpable. "I'm going to check with Kingsley, see if they need help." Oliver finished tiredly.

Before he could move off, Ginny stepped up to him "Have you seen Madam Pomfrey yet Oliver? You're bleeding."

Oliver looked at her with surprise finally looking down at himself in shock. He hadn't realised that he had been injured; he had been so focused on Hermione during the battle he hadn't felt himself be hit. He let out a small laugh before he collapsed, Oliver wasn't sure who caught him, but he felt strong arms around him before he lost consciousness.

He woke several hours later, blinking awake and realising he was in the hospital wing proper. A rather tired looking Remus was sitting next to him reading a piece of parchment with a look of deep concentration. Oliver shifted trying to sit up, and Remus looked up with a start "Don't try and move yet! You have a small hole in your left lung that is closing, but you need to stay still and let it."

Oliver stopped moving "Have you looked in on Hermione? Is anyone with her? I don't want her left alone yet; there are too many death eaters unaccounted for."

Remus smiled at him "Sirius is with her, we promise she won't be left alone. Now relax, you took several bad hits yourself. Hermione is going to be most put out with you that you didn't seek medical help yourself until you passed out at Bills feet."

Oliver groaned "I didn't know I was injured! I was far more concerned with her, watching her collapse after Snape died was the worst thing I have ever witnessed. I was so afraid that she was following him I didn't stop to think about myself." Oliver finished in a ragged whisper rubbing his eyes as if trying to erase the image from his mind.

Remus leaned forward clasping a firm hand onto Oliver's shoulder, "I understand Oliver, and so will she. We've been in Snape's rooms and have seen his will; he left her everything he had. He left letters for her, and for you and me. I just finished mine; he knew this would kill him. So did she. He was extremely concerned about how she would handle casting the magic that killed him, so he wrote to us to give us more information to try and help her through this. After reading this, I feel like I badly misjudged him all these years. I can't imagine systematically planning your own death for over a year, and to be able to convince Hermione and Albus that this was the only way." Remus paused looking back the parchment in his hand.

"Just before he broke away to the end, he smiled at her and kissed her cheek. I realised then that he knew he was going to die. Hermione never took her eyes off him as she ran after him, I'm sure she didn't even realise that she was crying. I was so scared." Oliver and Remus were both in tears at this point. They sat in silence for a few more moments both caught up in thoughts of those who didn't make it. Remus slowly filled Oliver in on the lost. The Order had shockingly low mortality rate given the size of the battle. Dumbledore, Snape, Micheals, Davies, Mr Weasley, and then the students. They lost seven of the students who had stayed to fight. Lavender Brown, Andrew Cleveley, Yurika Handea, Sterling McCubbin, Hannah Abbot, Gladys Prescott, and Seamus Finnigan. So many of all the houses, unified in this fight.

With a heavy heart, Oliver asked Dobby to bring him the small enamelled blue box that would allow him to send a message to his parents and Draco. They would have received the messages when Dumbledore and Snape fell; they must be frantic by now. He sent the message that the war was over, but it wasn't safe to come home yet because there were still too many death eaters still on the loose. That he and Hermione were injured but would recover. Then he sent a list of the dead from both sides. Then Oliver allowed himself to sleep; he wanted to get better quickly so he could be with Hermione when she woke.

 **Hogwarts Tuesday, June 23, 11 am**

Oliver was finally allowed out of the Hospital wing, and he rushed to check on Hermione. He arrived back in their rooms to find Dobby and Professor McGonagall sitting with her.

"There has been no change Mr Wood" McGonagall updated him "I'm sure she will be waking soon. However, she just needs to get her energy back. I know that you would prefer to stay with her, but we are in need of your assistance. We don't have enough hands to go around. Kingsley and Tonks are leading groups rounding up Death Eaters, Percy, Andrew, Sirius, and Remus are spearheading the cleaning up of the ministry. Sirius has already started to investigate the Wizengamot, the sooner we have a clean judicial system, the sooner we can hold trials for the captured Death Eaters. At least thanks to Severus and Mrs Wood identifying the Death Eaters will be easier. I'm still trying to decide if the cost was too high for the information we will be able to glean from it."

"Professor Snape felt the price was worth it. He wrote letters to Remus and me; he explained his reasoning and feelings. He wanted to make sure we could support Hermione later if she started to weigh the cost. That we will be able to see at a glance which of the Death Eaters were actually under the imperious curse and who had controlled them, who had used the killing curse, who had used the crucio, and who had cast the imperious. That the Death Eaters won't be able to change the mark or conceal it. It means the guilty will be punished and more importantly, the innocent will go free. That is a lot of information that will make rebuilding easier, faster, and stronger. All for a price from a person who was happy to pay it. I don't think we can say the price was too high if the individual who paid it was determined. Don't you think both Hermione and Dumbledore tried to talk him out of it? Please, I beg of you, don't ever question the rightness of the choice in front of Hermione. This will be hard enough on her without those she knows and respects questioning it." Oliver rushed through his speech ending with a heartfelt plea.

McGonagall looked sober for a few minutes as she thought through what had been said. She sighed heavily "You're right of course; no one would be able to budge Severus once he was set on a course. Also, you have a fair point about the knowledge we've gained; it will be invaluable in the rebuilding effort. Now, I need you to join Kingsley in the field, we have enough people in the Ministry and here but the sooner we get the Death Eaters accounted for, the faster we can start moving forward."

"I understand that Professor, but I'm not willing to leave Hermione alone. She is going to be a target for revenge, and she is utterly incapable of protecting herself right now." Oliver responded firmly.

"I agree, and she won't be alone ever. Dobby will stay with her behind wards we will set up around the bed itself. I have given him one of the detector rings Hermione created that will allow him to be aware of anyone under stealth or polyjuice or imperius. Also, I have a set of alarm necklaces for him to wear so he will be able to alert you, Kingsley, and myself if anything is amiss. We all also wear apparition necklaces so we will be able to get to her incredibly fast. Now, we will set the wards around the bed together. Kingsley is expecting you soon."

Oliver couldn't argue with her, as much as he would have liked to have. She was the new head of the Order, and he knew that he would not be able to live with himself if he chose not to help the post-war effort. The plans she had to protect Hermione would have to be sufficient. They sat the wards, giving only Dobby the ability to allow anyone through. That way they were protected against Imperious and Polyjuice that the charmed ring would be able to detect so Dobby could keep Hermione safe from any foe who wore the face of a friend. Oliver made Dobby promise to contact him at the slightest change in her condition, made sure the alert necklace was firmly in place and apparated out to find Kingsley.

 **London Diagon Alley Monday, July 6**

It had been a hectic two weeks, and Merlin Oliver was tired. Hermione was still unconscious, and Oliver was beginning to fear she would never wake. He was on an indefinite leave from Quidditch; his coach understood his role as a member of the Order of the Founders and how he needed to stay as close to Hermione as possible until she woke. The strain of that on top of hunting Death Eaters every day was about to do him in. He had to tell Draco that his mother was dead last week, he was only grateful that he hadn't had to see his face as he did. Mrs Malfoy had been cornered with Crabbe Senior, Goyle Senior, Travers, and Yaxley in a little cottage in Cornwall by Tonks team. They had refused to stand down instead choosing to fight to the end. Tonks and two others on her team had been injured severely but were expected to make a full recovery.

Kingsley and Oliver with the rest of the team were on the move now; there had been a sighting of Bellatrix Lestrange in Knockturn Alley. The thought of that madwoman so close to Diagon Alley was enough to make everyone move quickly. Unfortunately, they weren't quite fast enough. They landed in Diagon in front of Gringotts and were immediately surrounded by screaming people and smoke pouring out of Flourish and Blotts. Oliver and Kingsley shared a look before starting to run. They saw two people in dark cloaks disappearing into Scribbulus and the bulk of their force stationed themselves in front of the building, two people, separated to go through Flourish and Blotts to check for survivors and two checking for other exits to Scribbulus. That left six of them trying to avoid the window and door while still trying to see into the building.

Taylor poked his head through the door and pulled back barely missing being hit with the green bolt of light that shot out. "Five Death Eaters, can't spot anyone else."

The front window was blown out from the inside, and as the glass rained down on them, they heard arguing inside.

"Blood hell Bella! We're trapped! You just had to try for revenge, didn't you?! We could have been on some hot beach somewhere, but NO you had to cause more devastation!"

"Rodolphus Lestrange" hissed Robinson from his post next to Taylor next to the door.

"Enough you two! Merlin, it would be worth getting caught or killed so that I didn't have to listen to you two argue anymore!" bellowed a male voice.

"Thorfinn Rowle" Hall allowed his head to thunk into the window sill "those three together are horrifying enough and they have another two with them? This is going to be ugly…"

Kingsley glared at him at this before shaking his head. He couldn't argue; it was going to be a vicious fight. "Toss the Patronus Bomb Harris, Taylor conjure barricades as soon as we get in. Stick together, everyone. GO!"

The bomb exploded in a flash of blinding light momentarily stunning the occupants of the building. In the confusion, Taylor conjured sturdy barricades inside the building between the occupants and the door. The six Order members spread out behind the barricades and started firing spells at the Death Eaters. The sound was extreme; pure chaos reigned for several minutes before the Order realised no more spells were impacting their barriers. They sat in a tense quiet for a moment before Harris took a deep breath and rose to look over the barrier. He was still for a moment looking before he was hit with a green spell and collapsed, Kingsley stood after that and shot a killing curse killing Bellatrix Lestrange. There was no more movement from the Death Eaters. Robinson took Harris' body back to headquarters while Taylor, Oliver, Hall, and Kingsley bound Avery who was unconscious and made sure the others were actually dead.

Kingsley sighed "This is the last of the inner circle except for Lucius Malfoy. Let's finish cleaning up, and checking for wounded in the alley."

The cleanup was mostly completed, the wounded and dead moved to St. Mungo's and windows and doors boarded up until repairs could be made. Kingsley and Oliver were standing in front of Scribbulus discussing where Malfoy could be hiding out when they felt their alarm necklaces go off. Oliver apparated immediately while Kingsley shouted the alert to the other Order members before following.

Oliver appeared just outside the wards surrounding Hermione in their bed. He cast a quick shield spell as he landed before meeting Dobby's panicked face as he knelt over Madam Pomfrey who appeared to be stunned and bound in thick rope.

"Mr Woods sir! She is under the imperius sir! There is an invisible person here! I locked the room as Headmistress said too, I didn't want healer lady getting hurt, so I brought her behind the wards but made sure she couldn't hurt mistress." Dobby wailed in his distress.

Oliver spared a quick nod for the distraught elf, his ring told him the stealthed person wasn't in this room, but he had to check the bathroom and main room. The bathroom was empty, and by the time he reached the bedroom door, he could hear the rapid exchange of spells in the main living area. He reinforced his shield spell before stepping out. Kingsley and McGonagall were pinned down behind the sofa in front of the fireplace and Oliver could see someone hiding behind the sofa in the main seating area. Oliver quickly conjured a barricade so he could get a different angle than the other two Order members. The person behind the sofa showed himself as he shifted position to behind one of the chairs closer to the kitchen. Lucius Malfoy. Malfoy snarled as he charmed the books on the shelves to fly at the Order members. Oliver had the brief thought that if Malfoy managed to live through this Hermione would kill him for that alone.

"Why won't you all just die!" snarled Malfoy as he shot a spell that destroyed the sofa Kingsley and McGonagall were hiding behind. McGonagall quickly transfigured the wreckage into a barricade and Kingsley dove to his right to conjure his own. Oliver took the moment that Malfoy was distracted by their movement to move closer to where Malfoy was hiding. Oliver could hear pounding on the door, it sounded like the other Order members had arrived but whatever magic Dobby had done to keep Malfoy in was keeping them out.

Malfoy must have heard it as well, with a snarl he hurled another curse that knocked out McGonagall and Kingsley as he sprinted towards Oliver knocking him back, "I may not get to live, but I will take the bitch that took my son away with me!"

Oliver gained his feet quickly and followed Malfoy into the bedroom arriving just in time to see the wards around the bed shudder and fall. Now all that stood between Malfoy and Hermione was Dobby who was standing defiantly on the bed. Oliver didn't hesitate; he cast the killing curse as Malfoy blasted Dobby out of the way.

Oliver unbound and revived Madam Pomfrey after he confirmed Malfoy was dead. He explained what happened as the Oder member finally burst into the rooms. They revived Kingsley and McGonagall while Pomfrey patched up Dobby.

Finally, Oliver was left alone with Hermione who was still unconscious. He sat on the bed holding the small blue box that would allow him to send messages to his parents and Draco. He started with his parents "Come home. The inner circle is either dead or in prison; things should be safe enough for regular wards and precautions. Hermione is still unconscious; maybe Puck will be able to bring her back to us." He broke off with a sob looking at her peaceful pale face.

Next, the harder message to send. Oliver had managed to keep from killing in this war, keeping to disarming, disabling, and maiming. Why did it have to be the father of someone he respected and hoped to be friends with that he killed? How could he tell Draco that his father was dead by his own hands? Oliver took a deep breath "Draco. Coming home is safe. Your father is dead. He broke into Hogwarts to try and get to Hermione. He failed. She is ok. I'm sorry Draco, I didn't have a choice, if I hadn't, he would have killed her. I'm so sorry that it was me. I'm so sorry." Oliver put down the box and curled up next to Hermione pulling her into his arms as he finally gave into the tears and grief that he had taken a life and the fear that he was losing her.

 **Hogwarts Woods Rooms Wednesday, July 15 6 am**

Oliver was woken when Hermione stirred in his arms, he shot up quickly conjuring a Patronus to summon Madam Pomfrey, and then another one to Harry, the Weasleys, Professor McGonagall, Kingsley, and Remus.

Hermione smiled drowsily at him "When did you get so good at that?" She stretched before looking around in confusion before her memory returned and she sat up quickly "Is it over?! Is everyone ok?!"

Oliver didn't answer immediately instead he pulled her into his arms and kissed her soundly and thoroughly.

He only stopped when Madam Pomfrey swooped into the room "Really Mr Wood! Let her breath!"

Oliver let her go reluctantly before turning to put on a robe while Madam Pomfrey bustled around casting diagnostic spells. She met Oliver's questioning gaze, "She is completely healthy and back to normal. Except for a slightly raised blood pressure, but that is explainable by your snogging her within an inch of her life." Pomfrey finished dryly.

Oliver just smirked at her before climbing back into bed next to Hermione. "It is over" he started quietly "Voldemort is dead, as is most of the inner circle. Most of the rest of the Death Eaters are in prison. I have sent the word to my parents and Draco that it is safe to come home. They should be home soon. We had losses. Snape you expected, but we lost Dumbledore and Mr Weasley, along with two other Order members on the day of the battle and three more since then while rounding up the remaining Death Eaters." Hermione was crying and gripping Oliver's arms as he spoke. Just then the remaining Weasley's and Harry burst into the room followed by Remus, Kingsley, and McGonagall.

"Hermione!" Harry shouted as he dove across the bed to tackle her closely followed by Ron and Ginny. This caused small smiles and reluctant giggles from everyone else as their voices overlapped into a joyful babble.

The conversation that followed was full of tears and laughter and the breaking of tension that was both beautiful and painful. After many hugs and tears, the Order left Oliver and Hermione alone to finish catching up. They held each other close, revelling in being close and aware. There was so much to discuss, about the rebuilding of their world, about when they were expecting his parents and Puck to get home, and talking about Snape. Oliver had given her the letter Snape had left for her and watched her cry as she read it. After she had sobbed herself to sleep, Oliver took the parchment from her to read Snape's' last words.

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _I won't tell you not to grieve me since I know it will be beyond your capabilities. Just know that you did the right thing, the thing I wanted you to do, the only thing that could be done. I know how bitter duty can be and how painful, I never wanted you to live with that, but circumstances forced our hands._

 _It has been the greatest pleasure of my life to learn your heart and mind over the last two years. I had been so pained that I couldn't acknowledge the brightest student I have ever taught. Being able to drop the mask of my indifference to you was happiest I have ever been. We are so alike Hermione, I have watched you grow and mature over the last two years and wished I could have had a daughter like you. In truth, I was jealous of Lupin that he could claim you as a child. You will always be my girl Hermione, the daughter of my heart._

 _No matter what others say, the cost was not too high. It was my price to pay. My balance of the scales. My chance at redemption. Remember my daughter the poem by Poe:_

 _I heed not that my earthly lot_

 _Hath little of Earth in it,_

 _That years of love have been forgot_

 _In the hatred of a minute:_

 _I mourn not that the desolate_

 _Are happier, sweet, than I,_

 _But that you sorrow for my fate_

 _Who am a passer-by._

 _The only years of love I have are yours, too few years for the time I have been on this planet. It wasn't the hatred in the minute, but the love. Your love for me, your love for our fellows, and your abiding love of justice._

 _I know you will sorrow for my fate, but remember I go to a far better reward than an Order of Merlin. I will wait for you my little know it all but don't be in any rush to join me. I'm anticipating a lovely tree beside the lake with a cool breeze and every book ever written. I will have so many more things to argue with you about once you arrive._

 _Live Hermione. Love your Oliver and Puck. Have more children. Don't name any of them after me. Live, and I will be here at the end._

 _Always,_

 _Severus_

Through his tears, Oliver had to smirk at Snape insisting on them not naming a child after him. He wasn't sure about Hermione, but he would gladly name a child after the taciturn man who gave his life to save their world.

 **Hogwarts Great Hall Thursday, July 16, 1 pm**

The Order had come together for a celebration lunch, to honour those had fallen and Hermione's coming back to them. As things started to wind down and the members had begun to disperse when a wolverine Patronus loped up to Oliver "We're at the front gates, please send someone to let us in." Draco's controlled voice echoed through the room. Hermione and Oliver shared a startled glance before Hermione took off running to the gates Oliver not far behind. He caught up to her just outside the front doors, and they ran together to the gates to let in Draco. As they approached the gates, they saw Draco and his wife standing hand in hand waiting wands drawn. As they caught sight of Hermione, they shared a look and started smiling widely. Oliver opened the gates, and Hermione threw herself into Draco's arms for a hug before quickly doing the same with Trudy. She stepped back to take Oliver's hand and stood beaming at them "Come, let's get you into the Great Hall. Most of the Order is still here. I'm sure we're all interested in where you have been, and how you have been." Hermione said in a rush.

"Go ahead up to the Castle with Hermione Trudy; I want to talk to Oliver for a moment. We'll be just behind you." Draco smiled down at his wife. Trudy smiled at Hermione, taking her arm and guiding her up to the Castle. She could be heard assuring Hermione that everything was ok and then asking her how long she had been awake and when had she had the baby.

Draco waited until they were mostly out of hearing range before turning to look at a very tense Oliver. "You didn't need to apologise Wood. I made you promise to protect her, and you protected her." Draco sighed "They weren't good parents, I was their duty, not their want. Honestly, I didn't realise how bad they were until I was living with Trudy's parents. They're wonderful, kind, caring, and loving. Within the first week, I cared more for them than I ever had for my parents. So you didn't kill my father Wood, my father is Mark Galston. You killed a Death Eater who was trying to kill the woman you love. Just like I would have in your place."

Oliver took a shuddering breath and nodded.

"Good, that is settled then. Let's go meet the Order." Draco started towards the Castle with a determined stride, and Oliver rushed to keep pace.

"So, your child was born before the battle?" Draco asked as they walked.

"Yes, before N.E.W.T.s actually. Dumbledore told everyone it hadn't survived, but in truth, my parents took him into hiding. They should be back any day." Oliver answered quietly.

"Smart plan, he you say? What did you name him?" Draco smiled

"Puck Granger Wood. I won that fight. Hermione wasn't fond of Puck for a name; she said the only way she would agree to it was if he was a Metamorphmagus. The look on her face as she saw his hair change colours…" Oliver laughed

Draco started laughing as well, and they entered the Great Hall together still chuckling.

 **Epilogue**

 **Kings Cross Tuesday, September 1, 2009 - 10 am**

"Puck! Get back here! Don't go running off; your little sister can't keep up. Just give us a moment." Oliver was trying to keep track of the trolley with the trunk and the cage containing a very vocal Siamese cat balanced while holding onto his three-year-old daughter Bianca, while his seven-year daughter Cordelia poked at the cat in the cage.

"Cordi stop poking at Pippin, this is hectic enough without his wailing" admonished a pregnant Hermione, and she reached forward to grab Puck who looked like he was about to dash off again.

"But Mum I see Uncles Gred and Forge!" Puck whined

Hermione gave him a rather unamused look "They see us; they're coming over this way. I'm not going to make it any easier for them to slip you prank items. Remember I'm one of your Professors this year and if I'm the one to catch you pulling anything I will double the punishment I would have handed out to any other student!"

Puck ignored his sister snickering behind him "Mum, I promise not to let you catch me." He said with a dignified and rather pompous air.

Hermione tilted her head at him "I can't decide who I blame more for that statement, Harry or Draco."

Oliver was trying to muffle his laughter by burying his face in Bianca's curls. Puck had turned out to be the only Metamorphmagus they had, at least so far. Their fourth child was due in 3 months, and they were expecting another little boy.

Most of the people in their extended family had several children; Molly was in grandbaby heaven. Bill and Fleur had three; Geneviève 9, Adèle 7, and Eugène 4.

Charlie and Amanda had four; Scott 10, Michelle 8, Robert 6, and Dale 4.

Percy and Daniel had adopted two siblings from India, Manpreet 4 and Rajan 2. Percy was the temporary Minister of Magic during the reconstruction, a post that had been earmarked for his father. He was elected to continue the job once elections were called for by an overwhelming majority. His acceptance speech was a lovely tribute to his father who Percy said would have made a better Minister then he could ever be, all he could do was try and live up to the example Arthur set.

George and Jessie had a set of twin girls Agatha and Margret 10. The twins Shop was still a huge success, allowing them to expand widely. By the time Agatha and Margret took over for them, they were worldwide.

Fred had married an American woman named Anna last year who he had met at a joke shop convention in Las Vegas. Molly almost hadn't forgiven him for coming home married but seems to have started to forgive with the announcement that Fred and Anna were expecting their first in six months.

Ron had gone ahead and married Tamsin; he had fallen in love with the feisty chaser. She had played for the Hollyhead Harpies for five years before they started their own family, Ron was still one of the best Quidditch referees in the business. Their oldest Samuel is 4 and their daughter Claire is 2.

Harry was hired as starting seeker for Puddlemere right after the league started again after the war. He decided to put off Auror training for several years in favour of having fun. Ginny had joined the next year as reserve Chaser. They started their family early and with Molly's help with their children both kept playing. Ginny was now a starting chaser, and their three children were cheering for them at every match in the family booth. James 9, and the twins Lily and Luna 8.

Draco had taken over as Potions Professor at Hogwarts after completing his Mastery and Trudy had taken over Transfiguration the next year. They had four children Carina 9, Lyra 8, Orion 6, and Indus 4. They had formed a healthy relationship out of their unconventional beginnings. They often were found with Oliver and Hermione, their children being raised as close as siblings. The children had discovered many more secrets of Hogwarts growing up then the Marauders or Weasley twins ever knew.

Neville had married Susan Bones two years after graduation and had taken over Herbology three years ago when Susan was asked to replace the retiring Madam Pomfrey. They have three children; Birch 6, Orchid 4, and Hyacinth 2.

Luna and Colin also married just out of school and set off to explore the world and all the fantastic animals that live in it. They shocked the world, and especially Hermione when they brought back very clear pictures and proof of the Crumple-Horned Snorkack, they also had a lovely little girl named Europa who is two years old.

Sirius and Remus finally admitted to being in a long-term relationship, a secret that was probably the worst kept secret ever. Sirius continued as the Defense against the Dark Arts Professor, and Remus was hired to help keep Hagrid from maiming students in Care of Magical Creatures.

Truly Hermione had kept the promise she made to Puck on the day he was born; they really had made a much better world for him and his siblings to live in.


End file.
